Some Kind of Heaven
by MiMiMargot
Summary: 18-year-old Sam Winchester is everything Jackie likes in a guy - he's tall, he's handsome as Hell, and he's such a good guy that she just can't resist it. Too bad she's not such a good person herself, and poor Sam has no idea of the amount of trouble this sassy redhead is about to bring into his life. (Contains a ton of sex and violence, so rated M)
1. Drinks with little umbrellas

**Whee, finally I'm writing Supernatural - about damn time. So, this will be a long fic - be warned. :D I appreciate ALL feedback, so please be so kind as to write a review.**

* * *

Jackie sat on a bench, sun on her face, wind in her hair, looking absofuckinglutely gorgeous.

Showing off her long, tanned, legs in a miniskirt, the fountain of her red curls cascading down her back and shoulders, she was very much aware of the attention she was getting from the high school guys passing by.

It was to be expected. After all, Jackie had given up trying to blend in, a long time ago. Blending in was boring. Trying to be like everyone else - boring. Being normal - boring.

Just for the looks of it, she had a chemistry textbook on her lap, though - even if she hardly needed to study. Not blending in was fine - too much attention could get a girl killed, and hanging around at the high school yard just for the fun of it, would no doubt be suspicious.

Thus, the book.

Jackie gave a sigh, and stretched her arms, slightly anxious.

It wasn't that she didn't enjoy sitting in the sun. She did - actually, there weren't many things she enjoyed more. But she mainly enjoyed sitting in the sun by a pool in a hot bikini, sipping a drink that had a little umbrella in it. Sitting at the yard of a crappy high school, in a city no one's ever heard of, pretending to be a student, was another case entirely.

But a girls gotta work. Pools and drinks and bikinis didn't come for free.

Though sometimes she wondered if there were better ways to earn, than _this_.

Just as her thoughts were getting distracted, the school bell rang, and Jackie tensed. That was her mark. She closed the book and stuffed it into her bag, ready to get up of the bench - all the while observing the teenagers that began to pour out of the school.

It didn't take long until she noticed a girl walking down the steps.

She looked just like the rest of them, perfectly blending in. Brown hair, jeans and a T-shirt, a bag over her shoulder. Nothing worth noticing. And yet, Jackie knew she was nothing like the rest of them.

She was a demon.

With a swift movement Jackie got up, and started after the girl.

It was surprisingly hard - a couple of hundred of teenagers swarming out of the building, blocking her view, and she was the one swimming upstream. She managed her way through the crowd, finally, and spotted her target. The girl was heading out of the yard, down the street, her brown straight hair falling down, partially hiding her face.

Trying to blend in. Trying to hide. Like she knew someone was on her tail.

But there was no hiding from Jackie. After weeks of trailing, she had finally found her target. Gripping her bag tighter, Jackie started running.

Sure, this wasn't the ideal place. She'd have to find a way to get her off this crowd, maybe to the alley nearby, and then she could-

"Fuck!" she shrieked, bumping straight into someone.

She fell down, her bag flew to the pavement, a book hit her head - not hers, but someone else's and it was snowing sheets of paper.

"Oh, I'm so sorry-!"

"What, are you an idiot?! Jesus!"

"Hey, are you okay? You hurt?" A concerned voice asked, a guy's voice.

Jackie, brushed the papers off her, and was on her feet before the boy could offer her a helping hand. Quickly she glanced around. The girl with brown hair was nowhere to be seen. All she could see now were all these regular teenagers walking past, ogling her with wide eyes, some suppressing a laughter.

_Fuck - she's gone! Goddamnit!_

Jackie could taste the sour disappointment, the steel of rage.

"This is fucking _your_ fault!" she pointed a finger at the guy. "You ran straight into me, and now-"

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to. Are you okay?"

But Jackie didn't care to listen. She took a few running steps down the street, but then stopped. Shit, she didn't even know which direction the girl had taken. There was a crossroad, too many possible paths, too many people everywhere and the one she needed to find had slipped through her fingers.

Once again.

Besides, the machete was in her bag, she realized. No point in fighting a demon without weapons. It would be awfully messy.

With a resign sigh she turned back and walked to the boy, who had picked up her bag and offered it to her - an apologetic gesture.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No thanks to you, though."

The demon girl was gone, and with her Jackie's paycheck. She'd have to start all over again. Trying to swallow the bitterness on her lips, she took her bag from the boy, and for the first time really looked at him.

He was tall, like _really_ tall. Easily two heads taller than Jackie. His wavy, brown hair fell to his forehead, making him look somewhat geeky - despite his athletic built, his broad shoulders. Wearing jeans and a T-shirt, he looked like any other high school kid, but something about him caught Jackie's eye.

He was kinda cute, which immediately annoyed her.

As did the fact, that she _loved _tall guys.

To get something else to think about, Jackie bent down to pick up the book that was still on the ground - the heavy, leather covered book that had hit her head just moments ago.

"The encyclopedia of Demons and Demonology." She murmured. "I wonder-"

"Sorry, that's mine! I just-"

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Curious reading."

The boy blushed, the awkward sideways glance told Jackie that he was about to lie.

"It's for a school project."

"Bullshit." she passed the book to the boy. "Like they teach demonology in high school."

The boy made an embarrassed smile, ran his hand through the thick mane of his hazelnut hair.

"Okay, caught me." he said. "It's not for school, more like a hobby, I guess."

"Demons as a hobby? Well, not that I'm not intrigued." she replied. "But you're kinda freaking me out."

"Yeah, sorry. And sorry for bumping into you, I really didn't mean to. Are you sure you're not hurt?"

_Oh, sweetie, it takes a lot more than that to hurt me._ Jackie thought, but out loud she simply said: "Ah, no worries. I'm fine. Just missed my appointment."

"You were going to meet someone?"

"Yeah. Just this girl. You wouldn't happen to know her? Her name is Chrissy Ainsworth. Brown hair, pretty-"

"Oh, yeah, I know her. She's in my class."

"Really?" Jackie flashed out a delighted grin. "You have her number? Or do you know where she lives?"

"Umm, no… But I can ask tomorrow. Why do you want to reach her anyways?"

Jackie shrugged. "She's an old friend. Went to school together, a long time ago. I just heard she lives here and thought to check if this was her school. It would be nice to catch up."

"Oh, okay." he smiled, a wide, trusting and super innocent smile that went straight to Jackie's stomach.

_Jesus that boy is cute when he smiles!_

Jackie resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her own thoughts.

_And, it's time to stop checking out high school geeks. That's so not what you're here for._

"Any name I could give her?" the boy asked. "To Chrissy?"

"Liz." she replied. Damn, if there wasn't some Liz that had gone to school with that girl! To Jackie's experience 50% of the women in the world were called Liz.

"And your name would be…?"

"I'm Sam." he smiled, again. "I haven't seen you around before. You new around here?"

"Yeah. Moved here a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh? Which school do you go to?"

"I don't. " she shrugged.

"You don't go to school? Are you like, home schooled or…?"

"You know, curiosity killed the cat." Jackie stated, but gave a smile that she knew had a capability to make guys speechless, and it worked this time as well. She dug out a piece of paper and a pen from her bag. "Any chance I could have your phone number? So that I could, like call you, if you talk to Chrissy?"

"Yeah, sure!" the boy blushed. "I'll write it down for you."

Jackie watched as Sam wrote his number on a piece of paper, and he truly was nice to look at. Easy on the eye. Jackie appreciated the sight of his muscular arms, his long, slender fingers, his broad shoulders. She briefly wondered how old he was. Probably around eighteen, nineteen, she gathered. He had a manly look on him, though, even if he was just a teenager. Like he was somehow older than his years, which was always intriguing.

And of course - the book about demons and demonology. A curious reading choice for a guy who went to school with a demon girl. Jackie had to wonder if it was just a coincidence, or if it was something more.

A thing she would no doubt find out later - based on the smile Sam gave her, when she picked the piece of paper from his fingers. Jackie had seen enough teenage boys to know when someone was was falling for her. This guy would probably do her work for her, tracing down Chrissy the Demon Girl, finding out where she lived, and then give all that information to Jackie for free.

That thought made her grin.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing she'd bumped into this guy after all.

"Thanks." she said, stuffing the paper to her pocket. "I'll call you, Sam."

"Okay." he smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Liz!"

But Jackie was already walking away.

It sure was a nice and sunny day, and her hotel had such a perfect swimming pool, with a bar. The knew bikini she had purchased this morning was still in her bag - with a machete, a chemistry textbook, a bunch of fake ID's, and a couple of different guns. If she wasn't going to use the weapons today, she might as well use the bikini.

After all, it was such a nice day.


	2. It's not a date!

**Ah, I just love teenage Sam - so much fun to write! Hey, I'm so happy to see that you are reading this fic! Guess what would make me even happier? A review. So if you read, please review, thanks!**

* * *

"Waiting for someone to call you?" Dean asked.

Sam blushed, stuffed the phone back to his pocket. He was sitting by the table in their small, rental apartment - trying to study math, while Dean was slacking on the couch, watching TV.

"No, not really-"

"Come on." Dean stated, taking another bite of his hamburger. "Checking your phone every two minutes? It's a girl, right?"

"It's not what you think."

"Probably." Dean noted, chewing loudly. "It should be, though. About time you'd get laid."

Sam gave a sigh, annoyed. Yeah, he didn't have a girlfriend, and yeah he too thought it would be about damn time he'd get laid. But it sure wasn't Dean's business to nag at him about it.

"It's just this girl I ran into yesterday. She said she'd give me a call, but-"

"She's hot?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Not the point."

"So, she is?"

"Okay, I guess so, but it's not like that."

"Then what is it like. I'm curious."

Sam gave a sigh. He really hated it when Dean got like this, but he also knew he wasn't getting Dean off his back unless he told him something.

"She ran into me, fell down and I hit her in the head with a book."

Dean laughed, almost choking to his hamburger.

"Dude, no wonder she's not calling. And no wonder you don't get laid."

"Yeah." Sam muttered, and resisted the urge to check his phone again. "I guess so."

"You should call her. Works better that way."

"I don't have her number."

"Oh, Sammy." Dean gave a sigh. "You really are clueless. _Always_ ask for the girls number, instead of giving them your own. Chicks hesitate to call, but they like it when guys call them. This is pretty basic stuff, you know."

"Again, it's not like that with her. She asked for my number, to call me about this thing we talked… Anyways, it's complicated."

"Whenever it isn't with you." Dean stuffed the rest of his hamburger into his mouth. "So, this girl has a name?"

"Liz." Sam replied, and he liked the way the name tasted on his lips. Short but sassy - just like the girl had been. Short and sassy, tiny and slender and really pretty.

"So, if this Liz girl ain't calling you- " Dean stated. "-are you gonna do something about it?"

"No." Sam said. "I need to study anyways."

He turned his eyes back to the math book that was in front of him on the table. He had always been good at math, but that didn't mean he didn't have to work for it. And if he wanted to get to Stanford, he'd have to work extra hard. Every test, every course - he knew they all mattered when it came to his future.

He sure didn't want to spend the rest of his life in these motel rooms and rented apartments with Dean and Dad.

Just the thought of it, was depressing.

"What you need to do, is to get laid." Dean stated, unaware of Sam's thoughts. "But if that's not gonna happen, then you need to do research. There's that poltergeist Dad asked us to check into while he's out of town, and I need you to-"

But just then Sam's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket - it was an unknown number, and he felt his heart skipping a beat - a hollow feeling in his chest. Could it be..? With haste he picked up the call.

"Hey Sam!" a girl's voice said on the other end. "This is Chrissy."

"Oh, hey." Sam glanced at Dean, who was listening to his call with way too much curiosity. "What's up?"

"You know, we talked in school today… and it was really nice." there was a small, girly laugh - which made Sam blush. "And I was wondering if you were busy tonight."

"No, no! I'm not busy at all! Ummm... What did you have in mind?"

"You're really good at math, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." Sam replied.

"Would you want to help me to study?" he could hear the smile in her voice. "I mean, I could really use the help, and we have the test coming…"

"Sure, I'd love to." Sam replied, feeling all too well Dean's glance on him. "Your place, or..?"

"The coffee shop at 6th street? Java Coffee?"

"Yeah, okay, I know the place. See you there soon?"

"In half an hour." she said, sounding delighted. "Bye, Sam."

Sam couldn't help the smile on his lips as he stuffed the phone back into his pocket.

"That was Liz?" Dean smirked. "You got a date?"

"Umm, no actually. That was Chrissy. And it's not a date."

"Chrissy? Sounds like a girl to me. You sure it's not a date?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. She's just this girl in my class, and she asked if I could help her with math, since there's a test coming next week."

"Yeah, what ever. A math date." Dean noted, but he was still grinning. "You gonna be late?"

"Dean, that's none of your business. I'm eighteen."

"And I'm well aware of that." Dean said. "Here, take these."

Before Sam could protest, Dean had tossed him a pack of condoms.

"Jesus, Dean! I told you it's not a date!"

Dean made an innocent smile. "You never know. Better go in prepared, right? Could be you lucky night!"

Sam gave a sigh, but took the condoms anyways, stuffed them into his bag with the math textbook, papers, pens and his calculator - even if it made him feel awkward.

He hadn't really thought about Chrissy that way, and she wouldn't have been his first choice for a date - but she was pretty and she had called him, so maybe he needed to readjust his thinking.

Especially since Liz hadn't called.

Liz.

Sam couldn't help it, that he kept thinking about her, about the girl he knew absolutely nothing about, except that she had looked like there was a fire within her eyes when she had stood up, pointing a finger at his chest. Except that she was pretty, and short, and her hair was like a waterfall of flames, and she was unlike any other girl Sam had ever met.

And she wasn't calling him.

Sam gave an exasperated sigh, swung his bag over his shoulder and walked to the door.

"Don't wait up." he said, glancing at Dean over his shoulder.

"I won't. Have fun." Dean replied, with a grin. "And I mean it!"


	3. The Worst Date Ever

**Finally we're getting somewhere. I'm so excited to be writing this! I hope you like it, guys - and if you do, pleeease, write a review, okay?**

* * *

Sam liked math.

It wasn't always easy, but that was the exact reason he liked it. He loved the challenge, and he loved to use his brain. Solving a problem was a great reality escape - and Sam knew a thing or two about reality that sucked.

Though, not so much at the moment.

Actually, this moment was quite good.

Sam took a look of the girl sitting by his side. Her chestnut hair fell to her shoulders, as she leaned over the book, gripping the pen in her slender fingers. She pursed her lips, concentrating in the problem.

"So, if I got this right, I need to put the x here…" she paused, and wrote to her notebook. "And then multiply this…"

"Yeah. And don't forget to mark that one."

"Oh, yeah. Sure."

Chrissy went silent for a while, finishing the problem. And Sam felt actually proud, when she got it right - after a half an hour of trying. Who would have known there was a teacher inside of him?

"I finally got it!" Chrissy said, with a wide smile. "Gods, you must think I'm an idiot. I'm sorry, I bet you had better plans for tonight, than this."

"I really didn't." Sam said. Briefly a thought about Dean and research and poltergeists flashed through his mind, but he determinedly pushed it away. "I was gonna study this anyways, so…"

He took a sip of his coffee, even if it was probably a stupid idea to drink coffee at half past nine pm.

"I really like the way you explain things." Chrissy said, pulling her hair behind her ear. "You're like a natural talent. So much better than the teacher's back at school."

"Come on, it's totally different." Sam laughed.

"I learned more than I have all this semester. But maybe it's because I like you."

Her words surprised Sam, and he was momentarily speechless.

_I like you._

Damn! He couldn't even remember, when a girl had said those words to him, and for an 18-year-old guy, that was just sad.

Just then the phone in his pocket decided to ring. Chrissy was looking at him, expectantly, waiting for him to say something to her confession, but the phone in his pocket was more demanding. The buzzing brought something back to Sam's mind, and quickly he picked up the call.

And just as he had hoped, in the other end of the line, there was a girl. He recognized her voice immediately, and it went straight to his gut, like the first time on the street when she had pointed her finger at him, and called him an idiot.

"Hey, Sam. It's me, Liz. Can you talk?"

Sam leaned back on his seat, a bit further from Chrissy.

"Oh, hey. Actually, I'm in the middle of something. Can I, like call you later?"

"I need to talk to you. Where are you?" she inquired. No small talk, no chit chat. She went straight to business.

"Coffee Java. But I'm with a friend."

There was a moment of silence.

"With Chrissy?" she asked then, her voice suddenly tense.

"Yeah, we're studying for this math test—"

"Oh, I see." Another silence. "Never mind then."

"Liz, it's not—" but she had already hung up.

"Who was that?" Chrissy asked.

But Sam kept staring at his phone, noticing that Liz had called from a hidden number. There was no way to call her back, then, and from the annoyed tone in her voice Sam suspected she wasn't gonna call him either.

"Uh, it was Liz. The girl I talked to you about."

"Yeah?" Chrissy raised an eyebrow. "That was weird. I don't remember any Lizes with red hair."

Sam shrugged.

"Maybe she dyed her hair."

"Maybe." Chrissy mused. "Hey, Sam…"

"Yeah?"

"You want to get out of here?"

Sam turned his gaze to the girl by his side. There was something in her eyes, something dark and soft and it made him suddenly lose his balance. She wanted to get out of here - with him. That was something he hadn't been expecting, since the beginning of the evening had actually been about math.

"It's kinda late." he replied. "What do you have in mind?"

"Dunno." She glanced downwards, her index finger tracing the edge of her coffee mug. "To catch a movie or something? I don't feel like studying anymore."

Sam felt a weird thump in his chest, his heart skipping a few beats.

So, maybe this _was_ a date after all. Maybe Dean had been right. Chrissy sure was looking at him like she wanted something else from him than math, and that made Sam feel somewhat restless. She was pretty, really pretty. She had those dark chocolate eyes that Sam liked, her chestnut hair was glossy and long, she had pretty dimples on her cheeks and the body of a cheerleader.

But still, he felt like it wasn't enough.

Hearing Liz's voice in the phone just moments ago had woken up something in Sam, something that looking at Chrissy didn't. It was a feeling deep in his gut, like a wanting, a need that was in the marrow of his bones, one he just couldn't shake off.

She had sounded so disappointed in him, hearing he was having coffee with Chrissy. And now she was probably never gonna call him back.

That last thought tasted like acid on his lips, and he pushed it away, to the furthest corner if his mind.

"A movie?" he asked, turning his attention back at Chrissy. "Yeah, but maybe some other night. It is late, and tomorrow is school day."

She made a small, sideways smile. "Okay, I get it."

"It's not that I don't want to." Sam felt the need to explain. "It's just not a good time."

"Is the weekend better?"

Sam could practically hear Dean in his head, telling him not to be an idiot. The girl was willing, and Sam's first time was long overdue.

Maybe it was time to be realistic.

Liz was just a girl he had seen on the street the day before. He knew nothing about her, not really. She was just a fantasy. Chrissy on the other hand was here, she was real and she liked him - she had said it herself. Sam would be an ass, not to see where this could lead.

"Okay, yeah. Saturday could work."

She smiled like a vixen, her eyes all soft and deep and that sure was a nice sight.

"You're right, It's late." she said, starting to gather her things. "Will you walk me home?"

"Yeah, of course. Where do you live?"

"Not far." She said, with a smile. "Just around the corner."

* * *

It turned out that the way to Chrissy's home took them to the dark alley behind the coffee house. Sam glanced around, when they exited the place through the back door. It was night already, the dark shadows between the buildings, behind the trash cans, were just the kind of shadows that Sam knew could hide supernatural horrors.

Not for the first time, he wished he knew nothing about that world. That he could be just a regular guy, walking a girl home after a date.

He hadn't brought a gun, not even a knife. A rookie mistake, but he really hadn't thought he'd have to fight supernatural when studying math in a coffee shop.

They had barely gotten out of the coffee, as Chrissy span on her heels, to look him in the eye, and for a briefest moment Sam thought she was going to kiss him.

Instead, she hit him in the face.

Sam went down on one knee, of both pain and surprise.

"The fuck-" he was spitting blood, but was back on his feet, before she could hit him again. "Chrissy, stop!"

But she had aimed a fierce kick to his gut - one that sent him flying through the air, so that his back hit the brick wall with force. All air left his lungs, and darkness crept to his vision.

Chrissy's fingers were on his throat, gripping him tight, and he felt a knife pressing to his side.

"Oh, it was so easy to play you." she exhaled, and Sam could taste the coffee and cardamom on her breath. "I must say, for a smart guy you are surprisingly stupid."

"Put that knife away." he said, trying to keep his voice cool. "Just tell me what you want."

"What do I want?" she laughed, but the steel dug deeper to his side, cutting through his clothes, now drawing blood. "I want your life, Sam Winchester. Sammy, the baby brother of Dean, the beloved son of John Winchester himself."

Her words made the road disappear from under his feet. He felt the taste of fear, of rage on his lips.

"What about my dad?"

"Old Johnny-boy's been hunting my kind for too long, and I hear he's raising the next generation. It's time he goes down, and what a better way to start, than to kill his favorite kid."

Sam didn't even bother to correct her last sentence. It was hardly important. What was important, that he really needed to get the knife off that girl, the sooner the better. And preferably to keep her talking so, that she didn't finish him before he could act.

"How do you know that? About my family?"

"The word goes around." she shrugged. "And am I gonna get rewarded for ripping your heart out of your chest!"

She grinned, wide, so that all her white teeth were revealed, and her eyes went black as night.

"Chrissy, don't-!" Sam started, but just then there was a sound, a whistle in the air, and the knife fell to the ground. Sam used the moment by hitting Chrissy in the face, an elbow strike, and felt her nose breaking. She took a few, shaky steps back.

"What the fuck-?" she shrieked, and noticed the arrow buried deep in her side at the same time as Sam.

"That's my line." said a girl's voice from the other end of the alley. "What the fuck, bitch? Leave the kid alone!"

"Who the Hell, are-"

There was a burst of wind, and something, no someone, appeared from the thin air behind Chrissy. A slashing sound, blood sprayed on top of Sam, and Chrissy's head rolled off her shoulders, her body went limp and fell to the pavement, into the pool of blood that was spreading from her beheaded neck.

A girl, wearing a hoodie and tight jeans, her flaming red hair tied on a thick braid, was standing over the body, holding a katana in her hand. Blood was dripping from the blade, but she didn't care. Her eyes were on the body, on the black, swirling smoke that was rising from Chrissy's remains - a sight that chilled Sam to the core.

"What the Hell is that…?" he breathed. "That stuff-"

"It's the demon." Liz said. With haste she dropped her katana, pulled out a glass jar from her backpack, and with a simple gesture she gathered the smoke into the jar, as if it had no option but to follow her will.

"A Demon?" Sam managed. "What the fuck! That was Chrissy! I've gone to school with her all semester—"

"That hasn't been Chrissy for some time." Liz said. "Who knows for how long has that demon ridden her."

"I… I had no idea." Sam stammered.

He had seen a thing or two in his life, vampires, ghoals, monsters and stuff - but still. To see his classmate beheaded like this, it was something else. He felt slightly nauseous, noticing just now that there was blood in his clothes, in his hands, on his face.

"You really didn't know she was a demon?" Liz asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's kinda surprising, if it's really true what she said. That you are the kid of John Winchester."

Sam met her eyes, tried to calm down. He watched as Liz stuffed the demon jar into her backpack, as if it was nothing but a jar of peanut butter, then took her katana, and began to clean the blade with a cloth. Chrissy's sticky, dark blood had stained it up to the hilt.

"How should have I known, there was a demon inside of her?"

"Holy water?" the girl shrugged. "That usually works. Didn't your Dad teach you that? Or the Demonology book?"

"I've never met a demon before." Sam muttered. "They don't come across that often. Besides, I can hardly go testing every person with holy water, can I?"

"I would if I was you." Liz stated matter of factly. "There are many people who want the Winchesters dead, you know."

Sam didn't say anything to that. One more reason to want to leave this wretched hunter life behind him. He only had to endure a couple of more months of high school, and then this would all be nothing more than a bad dream. He would move to Stanford, and he'd never have to hunt a thing in his life again.

He turned his gaze to Liz, to that weird girl who was cleaning her katana, after beheading a demon as if it wasn't a big deal at all.

"What are you going to do with the demon smoke, Liz?"

"Not your concern." She said, observing the now clean and gleaming blade of her katana. "And my name isn't Liz."

"Then what is it?"

"Jackie." she said.

"Well, Jackie, I guess you saved my life."

"Nah. I'm sure you would've figured your way out of it." she stated. "But now we'd better get rid of the body. I bet a bunch of people saw the two of you leaving the coffee house together, and if she's found here like this, you are in a lot of trouble."

Sam gave a sigh, still feeling a bit shaky, and took a look of the scenery. Chrissy's head had rolled a couple of feet away, her body was lying on his feet, and there was so much blood he couldn't understand how it all had fit inside of a one, slender girl.

"Fuck." he said. "This is really bad."

"Nothing I can't fix." Jackie said. "Come on, take this."

She had picked up the severed head, and held it by the hair. Chrissy's lifeless eyes stared back at Sam.

Sam couldn't say a thing. He obeyed, taking the head, trying hard not to look at it. Jackie crouched down, grabbing Chrissy by arm, giving her other hand to Sam.

"What you waiting for?" she turned to look at Sam over her shoulder. "Take my hand, I'll get us out of here."

"But… what about the blood?" he asked. "Everyone's gonna see someone was killed here!"

"Ah, nothing a little thunderstorm won't wash away." she winked, and grinned.

From somewhere, not that far, Sam heard a thunder, felt the electricity making the hair on the back of his head stand up. He looked towards the sky, just to notice that what had been clear just a few moments ago, was now covered in thick clouds. He felt the first few drops of rain on his skin

Every conscious thought in his mind told him to just run the fuck out of this alley. To ditch Chrissy's head into a trash bin, to burn his bloody clothes and run away, to leave this town, that freak demon-killer girl, and to never come back.

But Jackie's eyes were green and dark, and she held her hand out, waiting for him.

"Come on, Sam." she said. "It's gonna be okay."

He took her hand, and in a blink of an eye he was swept off his feet, into a dark abyss, as she teleported them out of the dark alley.

* * *

**You wanna find out what happens next? Review, guys, and you'll find out.**


	4. Burying Bodies

**Christ, I have sooo much work that I'm supposed to be doing - and all I can think about is Sam. Not sorry, though! I hope you have fun reading this.**

* * *

It didn't take that long to bury the body. After all, Sam had more than enough experience, when it came to grave digging.

Still, this _was_ the first time he was burying a body of his beheaded schoolmate, and he sure hoped this would be the last time too. Usually Sam's midnight grave digging activities were about opening old ones to salt and burn bones, but this time there was an actual, fresh, bleeding body and a severed head, that he had to ditch to the hole in the ground.

A thing Sam wished, he'd never have to do again.

It was way past midnight, when they shoveled the last dirt, covering the grave they had dug on a field some ten miles outside the city.

Sam felt exhausted, but weirdly alert - as always after a hunt of a fight. His T-shirt was still sticky with blood and sweat, stained with grave dirt, and it glued to his chest in the hot night wind. Briefly he wondered if anyone was going to miss Chrissy before tomorrow morning, when she wouldn't show up for school.

He didn't know if she'd had any family. And if so, what had happened to them when a demon had possessed her.

"Here, take this." Jackie said. "It's gonna make you feel better."

"Sorry, what?" he brushed Chrissy off his mind, turned to look at the girl by his side.

"Take this. It's tequila."

Sam glanced at the small flask she was holding out. He wasn't really into alcohol. Yeah, Dean had made him drink a couple of times, but that was about it, and even then it had been mostly beer. Tequila, he had heard, was another matter entirely.

"I… I don't really drink—"

"Trust me."

Their eyes met.

_Trust me_, she had said - and he hardly had many reasons to do so. He didn't know a thing about her - except that she had saved his life, and well, that had to count for something.

He took the bottle, raised it to his lips and had a swig. The alcohol burnt all the way down, like a flame in his gut, and he grimaced.

"Thanks." he managed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You looked like you needed it." she simply said. "I usually do, after stuff like this."

He was silent for a while, took another sip of the bottle. She had been right, it did make him feel better. A warmth began to spread from his stomach to his limbs, calming him down.

"You do this a lot?" he asked then. "Behead demons? Bury bodies in the middle of the night?"

"Among other things."

"What other things?"

"Just drink, Sam." she stated. "It's not like I owe you my life story."

Sam did as he was told, took another gulp of the flask, grimaced to the taste of warm tequila, but swallowed nevertheless. He turned his eyes from Jackie, to the distant horizon and let the alcohol numb his nerves.

Chrissy's body was buried deep into the soft, dark soil, under his feet.

In the horizon the lights of the town painted the clouded sky, turning the dull gray to shades of pink. The pouring rain over the city had ceased, but Sam could still hear the distant thunder in the clouds.

He glanced at the girl standing by his side, leaning on the shovel.

With her jeans and a hoodie, sneakers on her feet, Jackie looked very young. Her hair had gotten partly lose, some strands falling around her face. There was blood and dirt on her hands, red spatters on her cheek.

But her eyes met Sam's, and there was nothing fragile in her gaze, nothing innocent.

"Who are you, really?" Sam asked, after a moment of silence.

"You know my name."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then ask the right question, Sam." she challenged him with her stare. "What you really want to ask, is _what _I am, not who I am, right?"

"Okay, then - what are you?"

"Not nearly drunk enough to be having this conversation." she gave a sideways smile. "Pass me the flask."

Sam took another gulp before giving up the small bottle. Jackie took it, and drank, as if it was water instead of Tequila.

"Why did you do it?" he asked.

"Do what? Behead Chrissy the Demon?"

"No, I meant… Why did you come and save me? It wasn't an accident you were on that alley. I told you on the phone where I was, and-"

"And I didn't come to save you, honey." she said, with a smile. "I'm happy that I did, though. It would've been a total waste for you to die."

"So you came for Chrissy." Sam stated. "To kill her. Does that mean you are a hunter?"

"I don't need to be a hunter to kill demons." she stated. "I have my own agenda. But Sam, you really need to stop thinking about her as Chrissy. She was probably lost a long time ago. Usually the demons ride their host so hard, that the body is exhausted and dies anyways when the demon leaves it. It wasn't Chrissy I killed on the alley, not anymore."

Sam pondered on that for a while, the girl who had sat in the same classroom with him day after day, all this semester. When had she been taken? When had she ceased to be Chrissy, and turned into this other thing? How had it happened, had no one realized the truth?

At least he hadn't. Sam felt incredibly stupid for having sat on a coffee house chatting about math and movies with a demon, never realizing a thing.

If his father really thought he'd make a great hunter, he was delusional. Apparently Sam couldn't even know a demon from a girl.

"And the demon… it's still alive, right? In that jar?"

"Yeah." Jackie said. "I can't kill it, sorry."

"You can't or you don't want to?"

"Is there a difference?"

Sam glanced at the horizon, the clouds that had begun to scatter. The gibbous moon painted the world black and white, made Jackie's pale skin glow in the dark.

In silence she tossed the flask back at him, and he took a gulp, feeling the burning of the alcohol on his tongue, in his stomach, already making him a bit high headed.

"So, about the demon—"

"For a boy who carries a book of Demons and Demonology around, you know surprisingly little about them." Jackie noted. "Yeah, yeah, I know it's been quiet for the past few centuries, but the demons _always_ come back. The Apocalypse might be right behind the corner, and you hunter guys really should be better prepared for that."

"I'm not a hunter." Sam grunted. "Not really."

"Oh." Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Does your Dad know that?"

"And I really don't want to talk about my Dad."

"Figures." she said. "Daddy issues. How old are you anyways?"

Sam gave her a sideways glance, to the girl who was standing by the grave of a beheaded demon, drinking tequila with him. In the moonlight her eyes were black, dark as forest ponds, her face white as ivory.

"Eighteen." Sam replied. "You?"

Something sad passed in Jackie's glance. Like a shadow of something she wanted to say, but then didn't.

"Where are your manners, Sam? One should never ask a lady how old she is."

"A Lady?" he couldn't help but to laugh.

"Are you implying that I'm not?"

"This conversation took a weird turn." Sam replied. "Sorry, I didn't meant to-"

"Technically I'm eighteen too." Jackie replied with a shrug. She was digging dead grass with her toes, her eyes on her sneakers.

"Technically?"

"Yeah. Let's leave it at that, shall we? Time to get you home, Sammy, it really is late."

Suddenly Sam felt like he had ruined the moment. Too many questions, too many inquiries. _Curiosity killed the cat, _she had told him the day before, and still he wasn't able to keep his mouth shut.

"It's not that late." he noted. "Hardly past midnight."

"Yes, but what a night has it been." she said. "Besides, this body burying business is working overtime, for me. I only came for the demon."

"Yeah, I know." Sam replied. "Thanks, though. For not just leaving me there with the body. As you said, it would've looked bad."

"No problem. Not gonna say it was a pleasure, though."

"Jackie, even if you didn't mean to, you saved my life. I couldn't have fought off a demon with my bare hands." he said. "And I still don't know a thing about you. I mean, how did you even do that teleporting stunt-"

"It's hardly teleporting."

"Then what is it?"

"It's more like stepping out of a place and time, and stepping back in somewhere else."

"Isn't that teleporting?"

"You're missing the point."

"And you're avoiding it." he said, taking a step closer.

Maybe it was because of the tequila. Maybe it was the adrenaline in his veins. Maybe it was the way moonlight made Jackie's eyes gleam in the darkness, but suddenly everything in Sam wanted to touch her. Her unruly curls had escaped from her braid, she was frail and beautiful, so much shorter than him that it called into him in a primitive way. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair, to pull her near, he wanted to know all there was to know about her.

"Then what is the point?" she breathed. "I have to leave, and you need to get home. Give me your hand."

"But I-"

"Your hand, Sammy." she said, and he couldn't help but to obey.

Gently he laid his fingers on hers, felt a slight sense of electricity, saw fire in her eyes, and then - a wave of darkness engulfed them, and spat them out on the street in front of the building of the small apartment Sam lived in.

Jackie raised her glance to his eyes. Under the streetlights, the old Neon signs, he could clearly see the green in them. Her fingers still rested on his, as if she had forgotten they were holding hands, but he felt the tension, like electric current flowing between them.

"You gonna be okay?" she asked. "Tonight was kinda brutal."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Really."

"Good." she gave a smile, a one that went straight to Sam's stomach, to his knees, and suddenly he couldn't stand the thought she was leaving.

"Jackie, I…" he stammered. He felt his cheeks burning. " I mean, any chance I could have your number?"

She laughed.

"Really? For what? You know, I'm not a dating kind of girl."

"What kind of a girl are you, then?"

"One of a kind." she glanced at him, and Sam felt a shiver going through his spine.

"That I knew."

Jackie shook her head, biting her lip.

"There's no way I'm giving you my number."

"Then are you going to call me?"

"For another night of beheading demons and burying bodies?" She raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so, my business in this town is done."

"Jackie, I—"

"It was fun, Sam." she stated. "But let's not do it again."

With that she leaned closer and Sam felt a force, like a magnet pulling him towards her. Her breath on his lips tasted of roses and tequila, he was drunk and high on the night and on her, and it felt like his feet weren't even touching the pavement when she kissed him.

Maybe she had meant it just as a small, light as a feather kiss, a goodbye and nothing more - but the moment her lips brushed his, he was lost.

The kiss was a lightning struck that hit right through him, and left him burning.

His hands grabbed her by the waist, her oh, so tiny waist, and she bent like a willow branch under his touch. Her lips opened to him, his mouth watered, she tasted of high skies and wild nights and sex and it all went to Sam's chest, making it feel like his heart was trying to escape through his throat.

The kiss grew deep, his tongue found hers. He felt his fingers gripping hard on the curves of her hips, digging into the fabric of her hoodie. Her hands were in his hair, on his shoulders, he felt her rapid heartbeat on her tongue.

He had never kissed a girl like this.

Sure, there had been a few girls and a few kisses in his past, but nothing about them had made Sam burn like this. It was like he was on fire - his heart bursting, his veins filling with need, with hot, molten lava that billowed inside of his gut. The way she sighed into the kiss, the slenderness of her body, her lips that opened for his tongue to enter - it all made Sam almost lose control.

He wanted nothing more than to lift her up, push her against the wall and have her. No matter who she was or where she came for - Hell, she probably wasn't even human - but none of that mattered now, not anymore.

All that matter was the need that had awoken inside of him, a pure wanting that turned his throat dry, his hands impatient. Inside of his pants he felt getting hard, his erection pressing against Jackie, as he pulled her close, groaning.

"Whoa, wait—" she breathed, breaking the kiss. "Just wait!"

"Ja… Jackie—" he tried to kiss her again, but she brought her hand on his lips.

"Sam, don't."

He was breathing fast, his head was spinning. In the dark Jackie's pupils were dilated, and in them Sam saw his own reflection, the echo of his own need. He still tasted her on his lips, and everything in him was hard, shivering, desperate.

"Okay…" he managed, trying to catch his breath. "Okay, I won't."

"It's not that I don't want to. It's just, that this is a really bad idea."

"Why? Why is this a bad idea?" His hands were still on her waist, She was still so close he could feel the shape of her body on his.

The agonizing feeling of her breasts against his chest.

"Anyone ever told you, you ask too many damn questions?"

"I can stop talking." he breathed.

"I'm sorry, but it's not gonna make any difference." Jackie said, and determinedly stepped back, released herself from his arms. "Goodbye, Sam."

"Jackie, come on—!"

But she was already gone, disappeared in a flash of darkness, leaving behind nothing but an empty street. Sam found himself standing alone in his front door, need in his veins, blood on his shirt, gravedirt on his boots - not knowing if he'd ever see Jackie again.

* * *

**Sooo, Sam kissing a girl - yay! You want to read more? If so - now hit on that comment box and write me a review, haha! It's so much easier to write when I know what you dig and what you don't.**


	5. My Brother's Keeper

Sam stumbled into the apartment, not bothering to turn on the lights.

He made his way to the kitchen, found the fridge, opened it and picked a soda. His throat was dry as a sandpaper - the tequila hadn't really helped with the fact that the night had been hot, and he had been sweating pretty bad when digging the grave.

The can opened with a hiss, Sam took a gulp and turned around - just to notice Dean, who had appeared from the bedroom, wearing a worn T-shirt and sweatpants.

Christ, this was so not what he needed right now! Sam slammed the door of the fridge so that the bottles clattered inside.

"You took your time. Had fun?" Dean asked, and even in the dark Sam could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Tell me you didn't wait up for me." he muttered.

"I woke up when you opened the door."

"Go back to bed, Dean. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"So, you still didn't get laid?"

"Dean, I mean it."

"Fine, grumpy." Dean smirked, and was just about to leave, when he stopped, took a better look at Sam.

A moment of silence. He snapped on the lights.

"Dude, is that your blood?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"No, it isn't. Well, mostly."

"Then whose is it?"

Sam felt he was getting a headache, either from the too bright light, or the tequila - or Dean. He gave a sigh, rubbed his forehead.

"Chrissy's."

Dean ogled him for a couple of heartbeats.

"Your date?"

"It wasn't a date!"

"Apparently." Dean stated. "If she ended up bleeding all over you."

"She turned out to be a demon."

Dean shifted on his feet, stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"A demon."

"Yeah."

"And? What happened?"

"Well, what do you think?" Sam was getting annoyed. "She knew about Dad and us being hunters, and tried to kill me. Things kinda went on from there."

"Okay." Dean said. He leaned on the door frame, his arms crossed on his chest, staring at Sam with a quizzical look.

"What did you do with the body?" he asked, after a short silence.

"It's taken care of."

"Buried?"

"Yeah, outside of the city."

"Sam?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Have you been drinking?"

Christ, why did it feel like the Spanish inquisition? Sam blushed, both of being annoyed and embarrassed. All too clearly he tasted the burning tequila, how he had drank it from Jackie's lips, the way he had shivered when she had ran her fingers through his hair.

And that lead him to think about the fact he'd probably never see her again. Which felt like a punch in his gut.

"Yeah." he admitted nevertheless. "Some. It was tequila, I guess."

"Before or after the demon?"

"After."

"Alone?"

"Okay, there was a girl." he blurted out, annoyed. "She helped me with the body. Don't worry, she's the one who actually killed the demon, so I think she can be trusted."

"Son of a bitch, Dude! You don't go trusting outsiders with this stuff! Why didn't you call me?"

"Dean, come on." Sam said, not feeling too good. "I have a knife cut in my side, I'm soaked in dead girl's blood, exhausted after burying a body and I'm pretty drunk. I really, really need to sleep now. To take a shower and sleep. I have school in less than eight hours."

Dean raised an eyebrow, but didn't press on it.

"That cut a bad one?"

"Nah, just a scratch." Sam said, and raised the hem of his T-shirt, to take a look. There was a nasty cut that had bled quite a bit, but nothing too serious. He'd had it worse.

"Teaching math to a demon." Dean said, shaking his head. He turned to walk back to the bedroom. "No wonder you never get laid."

"Shut up."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean shut the door behind him, leaving Sam alone in the dark.

* * *

**Ah, I love these brothers, but then again - who doesn't?**

**But y****ou know what makes me sad? The fact that this is my ONLY fanfic that doesn't have any reviews. Makes me feel like I've totally lost my mojo, and this is all crap. :C **


	6. Milkshake Guy

**Thank you 'Amber' for taking the time to write a review! I really, really appreciate it! I had already almost given up with this fic, but damn, now I'm inspired again - thanks to the review! In this chapter I'll take Jackie and Sam's relationship to the next level, haha! Hope you all like it. :D**

* * *

There was a very persistent knock on the door, one that made Sam look up from the text he'd been trying to understand.

He frowned. Dad was still on a hunting trip, he probably wouldn't be home for couple of more days - which was more than fine by Sam. Dean, on the other hand, was out with a girl - which usually meant he wasn't going to show up before tomorrow morning. Besides, either one hardly needed to knock anyways.

Sam got up, took a gun and stuffed it on the back of his jeans - just to be sure - before opening the door.

"Hey, handsome." the girl on the door grinned. "You busy?"

Sam couldn't hide the smile that spread on his lips. It had been more than a week since the night of beheading demons and getting kissed, and he had all but lost hope that he'd ever see Jackie again. And now, here she was, on his doorsteps, wearing a mini skirt and slingback heels, a skimpy top that revealed the shape of her slender but curvy body, and looking every bit like she was totally out of Sam's league. But she was here, and she was smiling to him like she was really happy to see him, and that sight went straight to Sam's head like a shot of tequila.

"Jackie…!" he exhaled. "But you… you left! I thought I'd never see you again-"

"Yeah, I tend to do that." She grimaced. "Sorry."

"Sorry?"

"I'll make it up to you - see? I brought you a milkshake."

"A… milkshake?"

Sam was painfully aware of the fact that he sounded like a parrot, but couldn't really help it. Seeing her made him feel like he had lost the gift of speech. What was it about this girl that got under his skin like this?

"Yes." she said with a grin. "Actually I felt more like a beer, but figured you'd be more of a milkshake kinda guy."

"Thanks, I guess?"

"It's not a bad thing, you know. Milkshakes are awesome."

"If you say so."

She gave a smile, raised the plastic cups she'd been holding in her hands.

"So, which is it? Chocolate or strawberry?"

"Oh, umm... strawberry." Sam took the milkshake, had a sip. The milkshake was excellent, creamy, cold and delicious - not that he was that much into fast food or sweet stuff, but he sure wasn't going to tell that to Jackie right now.

"Are you gonna let me in?"

It wasn't until then, that Sam realized he was still standing in the doorway. He blushed, stepped aside and let her enter the small apartment. She walked in, as if she owned the place, and discreetly Sam took the gun from his waist, and laid it on a nearby table.

"I take it you are alone." Jackie eyed the room. "Good. What are you doing?"

"Just... you know. Research." Sam pointed at the coffee table by the couch, where his laptop was open with a huge pile of books and papers.

"For a school project?" she raised an eyebrow, and he couldn't tell if she was making fun of him.

"Not exactly. It's about this witch—"

"Sounds like a loads of fun." Jackie replied, and again Sam didn't know if it was a joke. "So, what is it you're looking into?"

He cleared his throat. "There's this text... I can't really make any of it, it's not like any language I've seen before. I've been trying to-"

"Let me see." Jackie had sat down without waiting a permission, and Sam had no option but to let her check out the document on the laptop. As Jackie sucked on the straw of her milkshake, she eyed the text - and Sam looked at her.

He knew he shouldn't stare, but it was hard not to.

Jackie was pretty, so pretty that it almost made him feel uneasy. He wasn't used to being alone with girls this hot. In the vague light of the laptop screen the skin of her small face was pale and freckled, her eyes the colour of leaves in the spring.

"So, can you make anything of it?" He said, clearing his throat.

Jackie made a sound, like a small laugher and turned to look at Sam. Her narrowed green eyes glimmered in the shadows.

"Don't you speak French?"

"Not much. But even if I did, that's not it."

"It is, but it is reversed, the words are written from the end to beginning. Look."

Sam took a closer look. Jackie's delicate fingers moved along the lines on the screen. After a few moments Sam realized what she meant. Hastily he grabbed a notepad from the table and begun to translate what he could understand.

"Sam."

He looked up. "What?"

"Let me, ok?" Jackie said. "It is my mother tongue after all."

"It is?"

She gave a sharp nod "Yeah."

"Oh. I didn't realize. You have no accent at all."

Jackie looked at him from the corner of her eye, took a sip of her milkshake. "I've been living here for some time now. It's been a while since I was home."

"How long?"

"A while."

Sam didn't push it. It was clear she didn't want to answer the question. He gave her a moment to go through the text, even if their exchange of words had stirred his curiosity. Jackie wasn't a French name, and for all he knew, it could be just another fake name. But it hardly was the only thing Sam didn't know about her. Again, he wondered how old she was – she looked about the same age he was, but there was something about her presence, about the way she carried herself, that made Sam feel that she was older.

"_Technically I'm eighteen too." _she had said, but that raised more questions than it answered. Taking a sip of his milkshake, Sam decided not to ask again. The last thing he wanted to do, was to make her annoyed, so that she'd leave again.

"I'm done." Jackie noted after a few minutes, and handed a paper she'd been writing on, to Sam.

"What is it?"

"A spell." she replied and shrugged. "And not a good one, I bet it doesn't even work. This probably isn't what you were looking for."

"No." Sam couldn't hide his disappointment. "But thanks. I'm glad you helped, at least I didn't end up spending the whole night with something that turned out to be absolutely useless."

"Well, you're welcome."

"You have a habit of helping me out." he noted. "But that's probably not the reason you're here, right? Nor the milkshake."

"Wow, you are a clever one." Jackie replied with a sassy smile. "I like that. And yeah, I did have something else in my mind."

"Like what?"

"I think you know."

Jackie looked at him and there was something in her smile that went straight into Sam's core, making him all hot and restless.

He knew he should make a smart comment, to answer her with wit and confidence, but he simply couldn't. The way she looked at him, made him lose the ability to form sentences, and all he could think about was the way her lips had felt on his, her slender body against his own.

"Why don't you kiss me, Sam?" she said. "We both know, you want to."

That was all it took.

His hands were in her hair in a heartbeat, he pulled her near and kissed her.

The taste of chocolate milkshake was on her lips, on her tongue, and it went straight to Sam's head like a drug. Her lips were hot, eager on his, they opened for him and he let his tongue enter her mouth. She made a sigh, a moan as he pulled her closer, his hands moving to her waist - her tiny waist, the bare skin over the waistband of her denim skirt.

"Christ, boy, you know how to kiss..!" Jackie breathed.

Her eyes were wide, her pupils dilated.

Sam couldn't answer. His burning hands gripped on her, pulled her into his lap so that she was straddling him, and before she could speak more, his lips were on hers again.

She was so light on him, as if she weighed close to nothing. Her hands were in his hair, she kissed him back like no girl ever, and Sam felt his heart beating in his chest, the sound so loud in his ears he knew she had to hear it too.

Jackie sucked his lower lip into her mouth, her fingers gripped hard on his hair, and she pressed her body against his torso, her breasts - so soft, but oh, God - Sam could feel the hardened nipples brushing his chest through her clothes.

"Un...ungh-" he made a throaty sound, that was no word, and she drank it from his lips.

Christ, he was suddenly so hard in his pants that it was agonizing!

"Yeah?" Jackie broke the kiss. "You like this?"

"I _love_ it-"

He just couldn't stop kissing her.

His hands were on her back now, feeling her waist, rolling up her top. The feeling of her skin under his palms was intoxicating. He pulled off her top, threw it on the floor, and as his fingers found the clasp of her bra, she kissed him again.

He wanted to feel her skin on his, her bare breasts against the skin of his chest - wanted it on a primitive way that took his breath away and made his hands tremble. Her bra had to go, and as soon as he had opened the clasp, she undressed it, threw it over her shoulder. Her small, perky boobs, their hardened nipples, were divine, and Sam's mouth watered on the sight of them. He let her pull off his own T-shirt, hardly even noticing it, kissing her all the time, his hands founding the incredible softness of her bosom.

"Oh, oh, Sam-" her words were nothing but a moan. "Damn..!"

He bent down, to kiss her breasts, to feel the hardness of her nipples, the taste of them on his tongue. She gasped as he did so, her hands gripping hard on his hair, and a tug of need flashed through Sam's core. He was so hard in his pants, the pressure of his jeans agonizing - and he was sure Jackie felt his throbbing erection on her inner thigh.

Jackie brought Sam's face back up, her fingers gripping on his chin.

"So... you want me, Sammy?" she breathed. "Or did you have other plans for the night? More research perhaps? Or studying? Or beheading demon girls?"

"Oh, come on!" He groaned, and pulled her near. She made a surprised sound, a soft gasp that went straight to his groin. His hands were on her waist, and agonizingly he felt her breasts on his chest, her lips on his, her slender body on him and he wanted nothing more than to-

"Christ-" he felt like choking, his throat was so dry he could hardly speak. "Jackie-"

Her fingers had found the waistband of his jeans, and began to open the buttons.

"What?" she grinned like a vixen. "You want me to stop?"

"Fuck, no…!"

"Thought so."

She bit her lower lip, her eyes promising him everything, and all of the buttons of his jeans were soon opened. Sam couldn't help the raspy moan that left his throat when she eased her hand into his boxers, found his aching shaft.

"Jackie, I-"

"Hush, baby." she breathed, and bendt to kiss his neck. "Let me feel you."

Sam bit his lip and groaned, he felt like he was about to come any second. The way she was touching him was crazy good, her grip firm, and easily she found a rhythm that drove him nuts. It was clear she wasn't doing this for the first time - not that Sam had expected it to be so.

He dug his fingers into the bare skin of her thighs, under the hem of her denim skirt. She was pumping him now, easy and slow and excruciating, up and down his length and it took all his willpower not to come. She was so damn hot, and no one had _ever_ touched him like this, kissed him like this, and it was really, _really, _hard not to throw her on the couch, rip off her skirt and just have her-

"I… I have condoms-" he managed. "Do you want… ah, _Gods_, ah, you want me to get them-?"

She grinned, gripped him harder.

"No need, lover. I got that covered."

"You… ah, _Jesus_, you sure?"

His fingers were digging to the skin of her backside, the incredible softness of her skin, and his lips yearned to kiss her, but it was nothing compared to the need that burned inside of his core, pulsed in his veins, the need to have her, to have all of her, to push deep inside of her and-

"I'm sure, alright." Jackie breathed, and let go of his shaft - just to stand up and remove her panties. She was back in his lap in a heartbeat, kissing him hard, her tongue entering his mouth in a way that made Sam high headed. He answered the kiss with passion, pulling her close, to feel her naked chest against his. She was small and wonderful in his arms, tiny and slender, and her body bent closer to him, her lips were hot and he felt with every inch of his body that _she wanted him_.

That she wanted him as bad as he wanted her. The thought took his breath away.

He forced himself to break the kiss, even if it was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I… I think you should know, that-" he stammered. "That, I-"

"That you've never done this before?" Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, hon. I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"Oh… okay." Sam breathed. "Okay."

"You want to talk some more, or you want to fuck?"

Sam blushed on her choice of words.

"I guess I'm done with the talking."

"Good." she replied with a sly grin. "Had you told me to wait another moment, I would have started ripping heads off."

She bent down to kiss the side of Sam's neck and he felt her hot breathing on his skin, sending shivers through his spine. Her fingers were back on his shaft, and a low moan of raw need left his lips, as she lowered her weight on him and guided him in.

She was so goddamned tight, it blew his mind! The sweet, slick heat surrounding him was almost more than he could take, and groaning he pulled her close, buried his face in her hair, his hips answering her need he pushed deep, oh Gods, so deep, inside of her.

"Christ!" Jackie gasped. "Easy, lover!"

"I'm sorry, I-"

Jackie made a small laugh. "It's fine. Just give me a moment, you've got a big one."

Her words made him almost lose control. As she began to move, he gripped her waist, burying his fingers to the rough fabric of her skirt that was still around her waist. She gasped and moaned with every sway of her hips, and Sam tried so bad not to thrust too hard, but couldn't help it, not really, he couldn't help but to pull her close, to drag her back down every time she moved up, and Gods, her breasts were brushing his chest, her hardened nipples pressed on his skin, and she was so tight around him that Sam felt with agonizing clarity how every inch of his cock entered her sweet, slick heat.

It was heaven on earth. A million times better than _anything_ he had ever imagined.

All his conscious mind diminished, vanished into the pure need that commanded his body, his will, and he was no more. All that existed was the way he sank into her, the way he cut her open, time after time after time, the way she clung to his neck, her fast breathing fell on his lips, her scent of roses and cinnamon and sex filled him.

"Ja-, Jackie-!" he was panting now, almost unable to speak. "Oh, christ, I-"

"Yeah, _I know_-"

"Ah, ah, God's- I can't, _I can't_, I'm going to—!"

She kissed him, drank the groans from his lips, and she tasted of chocolate milkshake and wild nights, and Sam couldn't stop the volcano that erupted deep inside of his core. He stopped resisting, let go, and came so hard he almost blacked out.

* * *

It took a moment for him to catch his breath. His heart, trying to beat it's way out of his chest, his head still in clouds after the earth shaking orgasm. Jackie was still sitting on his lap, he was still inside of her, and she was looking at him with a satisfied grin on her face.

Immediately Sam felt embarrassed.

_Why does she look so damn satisfied? It's not like I made _her _come. Damn, I should've lasted longer, I should've… done _something_. I bet she thinks I'm a total loser._

"I'm sorry." he breathed, his voice still hoarse. "I'm really sorry."

"Hey, don't you ever apologize for coming." she replied sternly. "That was such a turn on."

He cleared his throat. Jackie's eyes were wide and dark, her pupils dilated.

"Really?"

"Sure." she leaned closer, placed a soft, small kiss on his lips. "Besides, you'll be good to go again in a minute, I'm sure."

Oh, he was pretty sure about that too. Just feeling her lips on his, made the arousal stirr inside of his belly. He was hungry for more, and she knew it, alright. Apparently she didn't think he was such a loser after all.

Sam took her face into his hands, kissed her sweet and slow and deep. "You bet I will."

"And in the meantime, I'll show you a few tricks every guy should learn."

"Damn, I'm liking that plan."

Slowly Jackie released herself from his arms, and stood up. It was mind blowing to see her naked form, how she opened the last buttons of her denim skirt and let it fall to the floor. She was tiny, short, slender and curvy, and when she turned around, Sam couldn't help but to stare at her backside, like a total moron.

"You coming, or what?" she asked, glancing at him over her shoulder. "I'm waiting here, gorgeous."

With shaky legs, Sam got up from the couch, and - finally - got rid of his jeans. The milkshakes were forgotten on the table, Sam's clothing left on the floor, with all that Jackie had worn, as he scooped her up on his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

**Aaanndd - review, please! It'll only take a moment of your time, but means the world to me. Thanks!**


	7. Family

**Hey, guys - I'm back! Sorry I left this fic for some time - life happened... but I'm here now, and I hope to be updating a lot now.**

**So, in this chapter Jackie is in a lot of trouble - for if Sam is hot, so is Dean, haha! We'll see what happens. :D **

**Please, please, write a review - no matter how short. You know, I really need them to stay motivated.**

* * *

It turned out, that Sam was a fast learner.

Or maybe he was just naturally awesome in bed?

Either way, he had managed to give Jackie such oral, that she had come twice, his tongue and his lips so persistent, so eager, devouring her in a way that had easily sent her over the edge and left her a shivering mess on the bed.

And after that, he had fucked her - a good old fashioned missionary fuck - and his divine, big and hard dick had been such perfection inside of her, that Jackie had come _again_, this time the orgasm so ravishing, that she had almost blacked out.

_Damn, that boy is hot!_

Now, after all that mind blowing sex, lying on the bed all relaxed and blissful, Jackie couldn't help but to feel over the moon. She was a lucky bastard, finding such a rough diamond. _A virgin, for Heaven's sake._ How the fuck was that even possible? He was so blazing hot, that Jackie would've thought girls were running after him screaming! Hell, she hadn't been able to stay away from him for more than a week, even if she really, _really_ shouldn't have come to see him, and she sure didn't have any business in this shit hole of a town anymore.

She glanced at the boy, sleeping by her side, exhausted, naked under the sheet that covered only the lower half of his body, revealing his gorgeous chest and tight abs to her gaze.

If there ever was eye candy, he sure was it. Jackie felt like she could come, just by looking at him.

_Wow, you should really get laid more often, if a random high school kid can make you this horny._

Though, of course, Sam Winchester hardly was just a random high school kid.

Jackie rolled her eyes at herself, somewhat annoyed.

Yeah, it might not have been the best idea to hook up with a Winchester. The word about his family went around, and Jackie knew for a fact, that his old daddy wouldn't hesitate for a second to kill her, if he ever found out about her.

Besides, this could never last anyways. For so many reasons, that Jackie didn't even bother to make a list. She would be wise to get out of here before the kid woke up, and then leave the town - as she should've done days ago.

With a sigh Jackie rolled to her side, and took a good look at Sam.

His hazelnut hair fell to his eyes, his face was relaxed, his lips were still red and swollen from all the kissing. Now, sleeping, he looked so young and so boyish, that momentarily Jackie was bothered by the fact how little that bothered her.

_Hey, it's not like he's the first virgin you've fucked, and probably not the last one either, so why should it be a big deal? He's not a minor, and he was totally willing._

Totally willing - Hell, yeah!

From his cute and innocent boyishness and his polite manners, Jackie never would've guessed he was such a beast in the bed! Just the thought of the ways he had pushed her hard against the mattress, held her down by her wrists and fucked her ruthlessly, all fire, all passion, was enough to turn her on again.

She had always liked it rough, and Sam really had given her what she had asked for.

It was such a shame it had to end. If only she could keep him forever-

Jackie startled, the sound of the door opening was loud in the darkness. Someone stepped in to the apartment, someone with boots and a manly way of walking. In the next room, the lights were turned on, and Jackie heard the fridge opening.

_Dean?_

_Or the daddy?_

Jackie was hoping for the first one, for if it was John Winchester… well, things could escalate, for many reasons.

With a sigh she sat up on the bed, and cursed in her mind. She had been hoping to spend the night, to have another round of mindblowing sex in the morning, but apparently that wasn't going to happen. Another reminder not to fuck guys who still lived with their family. Briefly Jackie pondered on the idea of just teleporting away, but then decided not to - and not just for the fact that her clothes were still scattered all over the livingroom floor.

The truth was that she was kind of curious. She had heard a thing or two about Dean Winchester, and if it really was him… then why not take a peak?

She got out of the bed, picked Sam's T-shirt from a nearby chair, and pulled it on. On her, it reached almost to knees, like a short dress. It was presentable enough, she decided, and walked into the next room.

A young man with short hair, jeans and a leather jacket was rummaging the fridge. A nice looking young man, Jackie noticed right away, a guy with the looks of a ladies man, an obvious choice for a nice fuck, someone Jackie would've usually gone for.

"You must be Dean." she said, leaning on the doorframe.

The man looked up, raised his eyebrows - and grinned.

"Whoa! Way to go, Sammy." he chuckled. "You happen to be Liz?"

"Jackie."

"Oh, my mistake. Good to meet you, Jackie."

"I went by Liz earlier." she said, not really knowing why she was explaining herself to this guy. It wasn't like they were going to be friends, or anything.

"Ah. Thought so." Dean said. "Heard about you."

Briefly Jackie wondered what had he actually heard about her. Did he know about her special powers? What had Sam really told him about that night, they had beheaded Chrissy the demon girl and buried her body, drinking tequila?

She didn't know Sam well enough, to know if he could keep secrets.

Only well enough to fuck him.

"Keep it down, will ya?" Jackie said, and closed the door behind her, stepping into the same room with Dean. "I don't want to wake Sam up. He's exhausted."

"I can imagine." Dean noted checking her up from head to toe - something that should've bothered Jackie, but really didn't. If something, it told her he didn't know there was anything special in her. He was checking her out as if she was just a regular chick.

_Good, let's keep it that way._

She observed as Dean took a couple of beers from the fridge and walked to the couch - the same couch she had fucked Sam just a couple of hours ago. Not that she was going to bring _that _up.

"So, Jackie…" Dean said, taking a look at her. "Couldn't sleep?"

"I don't do that much."

"What, sleeping?"

"It's overrated." she shrugged. "Besides, I hadn't decided if I was going to stay for the night."

"Sam would like it." Dean said, and made a gesture for Jackie to sit down too. She hesitated only for a few heartbeats before complying.

"Undoubtedly." she replied, took a seat and crossed her long, slender legs. She noticed how Dean's glance glided on them, all the way to her painted, pedicured toenails that had the shade of ravishing pink.

She tilted her head, giving Dean a glance that silently said "_Seriously?"_

Dean cleared his throat, turned his eyes away.

"You want a beer?" he asked, regaining his cool, and offered a bottle to Jackie.

"Sure." she agreed. "Why not."

"So, not that I'm not happy that Sam got laid, but-"

"But what?"

"But you seem kind of… I don't know, out of his league?"

That made Jackie actually laugh.

"I don't think you know me well enough to say that kind of things."

"Might be." Dean noted. "So, enlighten me. How did you two meet?"

"I thought you had heard about me."

"And I think you are trying to find out what have I heard about you."

"You're not stupid." Jackie noted. "I like that in a guy."

"And you are flirty. I like that in a girl."

"Okay." Jackie said, raising her eyebrows. "You do know, I just slept with your brother? I might be easy, but this is not porn."

Dean laughed, in a way that made Jackie momentarily lose her balance.

_Damn, these Winchesters! _

"Really." Dean said, still with a smirk. "You know, I'm not gonna hit on you. You're Sammy's girl."

"Well, isn't that noble of you?"

"Yeah, can't help that shit. I'm noble as Hell."

"Apparently."

Jackie took a long gulp of her beer, to cool down. Damn, it was nice to chat with Dean, just sitting there on the couch, drinking beer and flirting. It was effortless, it was fun, it was easy and simple. Dean was just the kind of guy Jackie usually had sex with - all good looks, brute masculinity, beer, leather jackets and dirty humour.

But as she had said, she might be easy but life wasn't porn, and she sure as Hell wasn't going to crush Sam like that. It would no doubt traumatize the poor boy for life, if he walked in on Jackie having sex with his brother on the same couch he had just lost his virginity.

Even if Jackie knew, she had left a trail of broken hearts behind her throughout centuries, there were some limits she wasn't going to cross. It's one thing to be a slut, and another to be plain evil.

"Okay, who are you, exactly?" Dean stated, bringing Jackie back to the moment. "I mean, I know you helped Sammy with that demon. I heard some nasty shit about a severed head and burying a body. Are you a hunter, or what?"

"Who I am, is actually none of your business, Dean."

"Well, it kinda is, since you're sleeping with my little brother."

"It's not a permanent thing. Besides, he can take care of himself, you know."

"I seriously doubt that." Dean noted.

"You shouldn't. He happens to be extremely capable."

"As a hunter, yes. But he's still a kid."

"I might have to disagree with that one." Jackie smirked. "He was manly enough in the bed."

"Again, you're avoiding the subject."

"And again, you're not stupid."

"Hey, It's a fair question." Dean stated, his voice now totally serious, without any flirt. "How did you know about that demon, and how to kill her? From what Sam told me, it sounded like it wasn't your first."

"I'm not a hunter if that's what you're asking." Jackie replied. _More like a hunted. At least I used to be. _"I've just come across supernatural stuff in my life, and learnt how to deal with it. That's all."

"So, you know of what's out there, all the… monsters and evil shit. And you choose not to hunt it?"

"Why so jugy?" Jackie asked. "It's my life, and I prefer to fuck and get drunk, instead of running around chasing ghosts."

"Oh, I like those things too. Doesn't mean I can't be a hunter also."

"Well, good for you." Jackie stated, now rather annoyed. "Anyways, I think I'm leaving. Thanks for the beer."

This conversation wasn't really to her liking anymore. It was one thing to flirt and drink beer, and another to be interrogated by a hunter. Even if Dean clearly had no idea how dangerous she truly was. If he had, he wouldn't be sitting there chatting. He would be shooting her brain to the wall.

And Jackie really preferred to keep her brain.

She stood up and nonchalantly began to gather her things. Her jet pink lace panties laid shamelessly in the middle of the floor, and Jackie stepped in them, pulled them on.

That drew Dean's eyes back at her like a magnet. Without even looking at his direction, Jackie felt his gaze gliding on her legs, up to the hem of the T-shirt she was wearing.

"Oh, come on." Jackie sighed. "Like you haven't seen a girl before."

"Oh, I have. Plenty, actually." Dean replied. "Doesn't mean I don't appreciate the sight."

"Well, yeah. This sight is off limits to you, even I have to admit, that you _are_ kinda hot."

"Kinda hot?"

"You know, all that masculinity and flirt, in such a nice package."

That made Dean grin, and man, that was a nice grin. Not as nice as Sam's though. That boy had the smile that could sweep Jackie off her feet.

"And that's why you went for the less obvious choice?" Dean chuckled. "I was too perfect?"

"Please." Jackie rolled her eyes. "Sam is adorable. He's the perfection, if you ask me."

"Aww, that's cute."

"And he is quite a beast in bed. Not at all like you'd think." she said, pulling on her skirt, and buttoning it up. She had found her own blouse on the floor too, but decided not to strip Sam's T-shirt off in front of Dean - again, _life, not porn! -_ so she just stuffed it in her purse with her bra.

Besides, she felt kinda nice wearing Sam's shirt. It was as if she still had his arms around her, his scent surrounding her, making her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Sam? A beast?" Dean laughed. "Are we still talking about my little brother here?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to go to details." Jackie shrugged turning to face Dean again.

"Oh, please, don't."

"Just saying that there is more than meets the eye in your brother."

"And in you?"

"In me especially."

But she wasn't thinking about herself, but about Sam. There was really something different about Sam, something she knew she could never tell Dean. It was obvious he didn't know. Hell, Jackie suspected that no one knew, but she had smelled it in his blood as they had made love. The sour, sulfury scent in his sweat, in the pulsing of his veins.

Demon blood.

Jackie tried to push that thought away. It wasn't really her problem, was it? It was just one more secret she'd have to keep, one more in the endless line of secrets she already carried within her.

"Dean, thanks for the beer, really, and the chit chat, but-" she began - and just then the front door opened, and a man with black hair, some beard and stubble, and darkness in his eyes, walked in.

John Winchester.

Jackie had never met the man, but she had heard enough, to know who he was. The man who had made killing anything and everything supernatural his personal vendetta - which only meant one thing to Jackie - that she was in deep shit.

It wasn't just her, who froze at the sight of the older man, though. The change that happened in Dean, was immediate. He was on his feet in a heartbeat, he straightened, his posture changed as if he'd grown a foot taller just by the sight of his dad.

"Dad, you're back!" he said, clearing his throat. "I thought- you didn't call-"

The older man took one look at the room - at Jackie and her bare legs and bed hair, at the beer bottles on the table, and gave a sigh that was both annoyed and tired. He let the large duffle bag, that he had carried on his shoulder, fall to the floor.

"Dean, have I not told you a thousand times, how I feel about you bringing girls here?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir."

Jackie eyed both men in disbelief. _What the fuck? Who calls their father 'Sir'? Like fucking soldiers instead of family?_

Though, with all she had heard, she really shouldn't have been surprised. Everything about the man who had just entered the room, said trouble, and Jackie knew she should be running.

Nothing good had ever came from being around hunters. And that man was not just any hunter. He was _the_ John Winchester, and now she was trapped in the same room with him.

Only one way out, though.

Playing the dumb chick, who just didn't have a clue - Jackie's favourite role.

"Oh, please Mr. Winchester, you mustn't be too hard on Dean!" she chirped, and turned on her charmer mode. "You are Mr. Winchester, are you not? I can see where the boys get their looks from."

"And who would you be?"

She smiled, wide as the sun. "My name is Jackie. it is a real pleasure to meet you, Sir."

He hesitated for a moment, but then nodded.

"Likewise. But Jackie, I think you need to leave. I have to talk to my son."

"Please, Mr. Winchester, don't be mad at Dean - it's not his fault I'm here. I came to see Sam, and-"

"Sam?"

"Yes, Sam." Jackie replied. "He's helped me with school stuff. He's sleeping now."

But Mr. Winchester didn't seem to be paying any attention to her anymore. He walked to the door of Sam's bedroom and pushed it open. Jackie couldn't help herself, and followed. The bedroom still smelled like Sam and sex and it was plain obvious, what had happened in there just a couple of hours ago. Sam was lying on his back, his hair a mess, a wrinkled sheet barely covering his lower body, and just the sight of him made Jackie horny again.

If only she could teleport the other Winchesters the Hell out of here, and get back into the bed with Sam! Well, technically she _could_, but-

"Sam! Wake up!" The oldest Winchester took a displeased look at the boy in the bed, and reached out to shake him by the shoulder.

Sam immediately sat up, a startled look in his eyes. "What the...?"

"Get up and get dressed. We need to talk."

"Dad?" Sam still looked half asleep.

"Yes, I am back. And I need to have a word with you." He turned to look at Dean. "With the both of you."

"All right." Jackie interrupted. "That's my mark. I can sense a father-son conversation coming up – just give me a second and I'll get out of your face."

She stepped into her high heels, picked up her purse from the floor.

"You mind if I borrow your shirt?" she asked, turning her gaze at Sam, and he shook his head, his cheeks flushing, as if he noticed her for the first time - and suddenly realized the situation he found himself in.

"Can I..." his voice was hoarse, he cleared his throat. "I mean… Could I have your number?"

"I'll call you, honey." Jackie replied, with a smile. And without giving a shit about the fact, that there were other people present in the room, she bent to kiss Sam, deep and slow, burying her fingers into his hair. When she finally broke the kiss, Sam's eyes were dark and wide with need.

It was such a turn on to see him like that. How his body reacted to her touch, how he melted when she kissed him.

Against all reason, Jackie knew she'd be back for more.

"Okay, Sammy, I've got to get going." she said, with a sigh. "But hey, it was _awesome_, let's do it again sometime."

Sam nodded, speechless, his cheeks burning.

With a final glance at Sam, Jackie walked to the door, passing the other two Winchesters on her way. Dean looked like he was suppressing a laughter, but the Dad had anger in his eyes. Not a nice sight that one, and for a short moment Jackie wondered, if she should stay after all. She knew Sam was about to get the scolding of a lifetime, and really, it was all _her_ fault, and not Sam's.

But there was hardly anything she could do about it. She suspected, that cutting the Daddy Winchester's head off his shoulders, wouldn't be a good way to handle things.

_Humans, so damn complicated!_ _You'd be better off without them._

But Sam's taste on her lips was all salt and sex and it made her weak in the knees, and her heart was a hummingbird caged inside of her chest. Closing the door behind her, she could hear how the Daddy Winchester began to shout in anger, and also Sam's reply, matching the tone of his dad.

Jackie gave a sigh, and leaned her back on the door. The night was dark and warm, stars in the sky like diamonds on black velvet. On every inch of her body she could still feel Sam's hands, his fingerprints on her skin, his lips as they had traced kisses on her neck, his scent, all cotton and leather and old books - and sulfur. Demon blood.

For a long while she hesitated, before finally teleporting away.


	8. Fucking Angels

**Hey ya'll! I feel oddly happy and uplifted today. It might be because I'm on vacation (sweet!) or maybe it's because I got a lovely review last night, and it just made me sooo happy (thank you again 'WickedlyMinx'). I was so inspired by it, that I quickly finished this next chapter. :)**

**Sooo, here we go - in the next few chapters I'm introducing all the players of this fic. And our favourite angel sure is one of them! Also, we get to know a bit more about Jackie and her past.**

**Hope you like it - if you do, please review (it really, really is so important to me).**

* * *

Jackie stepped out of the shower, totally naked except for a towel in her hair. The water was dripping from her body to the floor, the luxurious soft carpet of this 5 star hotel suite, but she didn't care. She stretched her lean limbs, divinely relaxed and blissful, still feeling Sam's fingerprints in every part of her body, still feeling the way they had fucked, the way he had pushed her down on the bed, thrusted inside of her and made her come like an exploding star. The ache between Jackie's thighs was a sweet reminder of the pleasures of last night.

Leisurely she walked to the mini bar, and took a bottle of Champagne, opened it and poured herself a glass. The taste was all bubbles on her lips, all fresh air and clear skies and money and adventures, and she couldn't help a grin.

Life was good.

She knew to appreciate it, for it hadn't always been so. Especially the 17th century had been a pain in the ass.

But now? No black clouds in the horizon! The job was done, she'd get her money soon - _and_ she had gotten laid, which was always nice. Besides, it had been a pretty good fuck, especially for a boy who had been a virgin.

The things they had done, still brought a blush to Jackie's cheeks, and she couldn't wait to have more of Sam. That kid showed true promise - even if his Dad was scary as shit.

"Where is it?" a voice startled Jackie, making her drop the glass spilling Champagne over her naked body.

She swirled around, annoyed more than scared.

There was a man, blue eyes, trench coat, a loosened tie and stubble, standing in the middle of the room - totally oblivious to the fact that Jackie was completely naked, water and champagne dripping on her gorgeous body.

He was a total stranger, and Jackie's first instinct was to grab her katana and smite him down - but it was out of her reach. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, to calm down, took a good look at the man, at those deep blue eyes, at his posture, his tilted head - and she knew.

It was just a new vessel. The person inside, was no stranger.

"Shit, Castiel." she cursed, picking up the now empty glass. "We have talked about this! First knock, then enter. Besides, what the fuck are you doing here? I haven't seen you since the last century."

"Where is it, Jaquelin?" he simply said, taking a step closer. His eyes were fixated on hers, and made her feel uneasy, as always. That guy just had that effect on people, no matter which vessel he was wearing.

"Shouldn't you know, with your almighty powers?" she snapped, walking to the closet and pulling on a bathrobe to cover her nakedness. Not that she was embarrassed to show herself to him - it just got to her nerves, that he was so unaffected by it.

"I'd rather you gave it to me." he said, annoyingly cool and collected.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "It's not yours. I worked hard for it!"

"I have a claim over it."

"And I have a buyer, who's willing to pay actual money, you know." Jackie stated. "It's not like you can just show up whenever you want to, and take whatever you want from me!"

"It is exactly like that." he replied. "You are in our debt, and we have chosen to collect another payment."

He walked to her, closing the distance between them until he was standing right in front of her, his clear, sky blue eyes staring into hers, and she felt like melting. He scented of clouds and air and salt and steel, and home, and it went straight to her head, into her bloodstream, like a drug.

_Damn, I would give that guy so much more than just a demon in a glass jar, if he ever asked!_

But she knew that day would never come. Fucking Angels, all hot and glorious, but totally unaware of the basic human needs. Jackie was so glad, she wasn't one of them. At least, not fully. Not even if Castiel had once said, that Heaven held a claim over her as well.

"Fine." she rolled her eyes to his icy stare. "I'll give it to you. But just because that new vessel of yours is so pretty - not because of who you're working for."

"I... don't understand." he tilted his head, looking confused.

"Of course you don't. When have you ever?" she gave a sigh, and wrapping the bathrobe tighter around her body, she walked to a safe and opened it. Among various priceless items in it, there was the jar with the demon girl. She took it, weighed it in her hands for a couple of heartbeats, mourning for all the money she was about to lose.

She had no choice, though, and she knew it.

If Heaven wanted something, they would take it, one way or another. She would just have to find another way to pay her bills, which was a fucking nuisance, but it wasn't impossible. Jackie had lived for long enough, to have something in her bank account even if this deal went poof.

"There you go." she said, offering the jar to him. "All yours. But mark my words, Castiel. I have paid enough, and after this you owe me."

"Heaven doesn't owe anything to the likes of you." Castiel said, without any emotion, just stating it like it was a fact - which, of course, it was. Still, it hurt.

"Well, fuck you too." she snapped. "Go flap your wings someplace else."

But he didn't need her command to go, he simply disappeared, in a flash of light and shadow, and Jackie felt his absence in her gut the moment he was gone, as if he had taken the oxygene of the room as he went.

Not for the first time, Jackie wished she'd never see Castiel again, nor anyone of his kind. But at the same time she knew it would kill her if she didn't. He was beautiful and threatening in a way she knew she would never be, and his visits - no matter how unasked for - were a reminder to her of a time otherwise long forgotten.

Of a time when she had had a home, and a family.


	9. Life of Sin

**Aaah, thank you so much my dear readers for the feedback! This story wouldn't exist without you. (A special thanks to 'Mateoandres' and 'Ronnie.H' for the reviews that really made my day.)**

**As I said in the beginning of the latest chapter, I'll be introducing the players of this fic. In this chapter we'll meet the person who's most important in Jackie's life. I hope you like it, and if you do - please review! In the next chapter we'll meet Sam and Dean again. :D**

* * *

_"All I need in this life of sin is me and my girlfriend_

_Down to ride till the happy end, is me and my girlfriend_

_Where would you be, be without me_

_We'll never find out_

_What would I do, do without you_

_We'll never know now_

_Talking 'bout the lights,_

_The dirt, the shit, that hurts_

_We're not gonna turn around_

_We're doing this for good, for worse_

_The gift, the curse,_

_We're not gonna back down" - Icona Pop_

* * *

Home - that was something Jackie hadn't known for centuries. And family, that word tasted of sorrow and loss, burnt houses, her mother's ashen face, blood that soaked the wooden floor.

And Josephine, running towards her, as fast as she could in her long skirt and apron, in the garden between the burning trees, her black hair flying around her pale face, her eyes wide and full of terror.

_Why does meeting Castiel always draws me back to that day?_

_The one day of my life, I wish never happened._

Maybe it was the fact that every time she said his name, her lips still felt the taste of blood, as she had screamed for him to come to their help, for Heaven to save them?

He hadn't come.

No help had come. In the end Jackie had always had to save herself, or more likely her and Josephine had been forced to save each other.

Jackie poured herself a new glass of Champagne, but her happiness was gone, she felt empty and tired, and old. With a sigh she sat down on her bed, picked up her mobile phone from the night stand, and dialed.

"Jackie?" a woman's voice answered almost immediately. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Joe. I'm fine. I'm fucking _spectacular."_

"Doesn't sound like it. What happened?"

"Nothing. I'm drinking Champagne alone."

"And?"

"And it sucks."

A short silence. Jackie heard how Joe gave a sigh on the other end of the line.

"And?"

"And I'd like for you to come here."

"I'm kinda in the middle of something." Joe replied, and Jackie could almost see her frowning.

"It's a guy?" she asked. "Please, tell me it's a guy. Or a girl - I don't judge."

"It's a dog." Joe answered. "And no, I'm not having sex with a dog. I'm at work."

"Again? I've told you, you don't have to do that."

"But I want to. It's a nice distraction. You should try it sometimes."

"Hey, I work!"

"If you can call it that."

"Come on." Jackie rolled her eyes. "I'm really not in the mood for this. I wanna see you. Fix the dog, get your ass here and lets get drunk."

"Oh." Joe said, after a short silence. "I see. One of those days?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm sorry, I know you're busy-"

"No, it's alright. I'll pop by after work. Just send me the address."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Don't start without me."

"I never do that." Jackie said, and took a couple of rather big gulps of her Champagne. "See you soon, sis."

But Joe had already hung up.

* * *

A couple of hours later Jackie was chilling by the pool in her hot pink bikini and drinking a 'Sex on the beach'. The combination of sun, pool and alcohol had greatly improved her spirit, so that when Joe walked into sight, Jackie had almost forgotten why she had called her in the first place.

"Dang, don't you look hot." she said, eyeing her sister. "Maybe lose the lab coat?"

Josephine rolled her eyes at Jackie, but did as she was told, removing the white coat and revealing what she was wearing underneath - a pair of plain, dark jeans and a black T-shirt. She sat down on a sunbed next to Jackie, turned her piercing grey blue eyes at her. Even coming straight from work, without any makeup as always, Joe looked stunning. Her tall, slender frame, her straight, black hair and her flawless porcelain skin turned eyes everywhere she went, and this hotel pool wasn't an exception.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Joe noted, completely ignoring the attention she was getting from every male in the pool area.

"You say it like it's a crime." Jackie replied.

"It's not. But you only want to see mee, when you're miserable and drunk, and want to dwell on the past, so."

Jackie made a face and took another sip of her drink. 'Sex on the beach', her favourite one - all peach and orange and sunsets and fun. The ice cubes clattered in the glass as she stirred the drink with the straw.

"I saw Cas today."

That made Joe lift her eyebrows.

"Cas? As Castiel?

"Yeah."

"The asshat of an angel, you've been drooling over for the past few Centuries?"

"I haven't been drooling!" Jackie protested loudly, but the burning of her cheeks betrayed her emotion - a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Joe.

"Oh, you totally have."

"Yeah?" Jackie frowned, annoyed. "And how would you know? When have you even seen him the last time?"

"Well, duh. I know _you_. And it's always like this. He pops in, wants something from you and you give it to him without a second thought, and then go on about it for _years_, about how hot he is, how his voice shakes you to your core, how his eyes make you melt, and—"

"I don't." Jackie muttered, rolling her eyes. "Oh, okay, I do. But still, you know there's no point in it. It's like drooling over David Attenborough."

"David Attenborough?" Joe repeated. "Seriously?"

Jackie shrugged. "Well, he also has a nice voice, and he has been hot for decades."

"Right." Joe stated. "But unlike Castiel, he's not a selfish prick."

Jackie made a face, but couldn't deny that Joe had a point. It wasn't like Castiel was a nice guy. He had practically stood by, doing nothing, while Jackie's mom had been _murdered_. But then again, it wasn't like Jackie herself was a good girl either - far from it. Her hands were probably as bloody as his, something she really didn't want to think about.

She signalled the bartender (a young man, who's eyes had been glued to her and Joe anyways), and as he approached, asked him to bring Joe a beer.

Joe tilted her head, her black hair falling to her shoulder.

"So, you weren't kidding about getting drunk." she said.

"It's a tradition. Don't I always do that after meeting Cas?"

"That tradition sucks. We should get drunk for some other reason."

"How about the fact, that it's our birthday tomorrow?" Jackie suggested, and raised her glass.

"That kind of loses novelty during centuries, don't you think?"

But the bar boy served Joe a bottle, and she picked it up and brought it to her lips anyways. She looked completely cool, her face pale, almost ivory, even if the sun was high up on the sky and Jackie was sweating in her bikini.

Not for the first time Jackie wondered how was it possible, that they looked so different. Sure, there were some similarities - the shape of their eyes, the slender frame and killer curves, but still - Joe was a classical beauty, and even if Jackie knew she was easy on the eye too, she had never been able to compete with that. Growing up it had been such a pain, Josephine - the tall, graceful, beautiful one - and Jackie, her sassy redheaded sidekick. But that, as many things, had eased throughout centuries. She didn't envy Joe for her beauty and grace anymore - Joe had taken after their mother, and Jackie loved her for it. Jackie herself, on the other hand, was more like their father - in both good and bad.

"Castiel had a new vessel - a hot one." she said, after a short silence. "You should've seen it."

"Another slave, you mean." Joe noted, taking a gulp of her beer.

"You know, these believers actually pray for that kind of shit. Servitude they call it."

"They pray for it, because they've been brainwashed by the angels. That's hardly free will."

Jackie really hated it, when Joe was right - which was practically all the time.

"No. But it's not like I can do anything about it." she said. "And it doesn't change the fact that the new vessel was sexy as Hell. You would've swooned too, you know."

"I never swoon."

"It's been known to happen." Jackie noted with a grin. "So, if not swooning for Castiel's new body, then who are you swooning for? Anyone special in your life?"

"The owner of the dog was kinda hot." Joe noted.

"Haha, I knew there was a reason you wanted to finish that gig! So, fixed the dog?"

"The dog is alright, and the owner is married." Joe gave a sigh. "Like they always are."

"Crap." Jackie said. "That sucks. We should try to find you an unmarried hottie tonight, then."

Joe gave her a glance that told her just how much she disliked that idea. It was always like that with her. Joe had been known to go without sex for _decades, _waiting for real love. And when she loved, it was for life. She had been married once, in the 18th century, and Jackie knew she still wasn't over it. It wasn't an easy thing to love a mortal, watch him grow old and die. That was something Jackie had swore she'd never do.

It was another thing though, to have sex with humans. Of that, Jackie had a lot of experience.

"Joe, I might have done something stupid." she said, meeting her sister's eyes.

"Now, really? Who would've guessed?" Joe replied, her voice oozing with sarcasm - something Jackie didn't appreciate at all. They were twins, but when Joe was like this, she always made Jackie feel like the little sister.

"Come on!" she snapped. "It's not like I started the third world war."

"No, you only started the first one."

"It was a fucking hundred years ago! And it was an _accident_. For how long are we going to have to go on about that?"

"Well, I don't know? Until you start the next one"

"Haha, very funny." Jackie rolled her eyes. "I'm beginning to regret I called you."

"Don't you always?" Joe said, but now with gentler tone. "Tell me, what is it this time? What have you done now?"

"I had sex with Sam Winchester."

Joe blinked a couple of times, in confusion. "Sam Winchester?! As _the_ Winchester?"

"As the younger son of _the_ Winchester." Jackie corrected.

"What? Isn't he like three years old?"

"Please! Even if we don't age, other people do. He's eighteen. Totally legal."

"And like 400 years younger than you are. And a hunter, for fucks sake. That's bad news."

"Don't you think I know that?" Jackie made a face and sipped on her drink, not to make a nastier comment. "But I need my fix. And where am I supposed to find a guy who's my age anyways? They don't come across that often - and when they do, they are such a bore!"

"Well." Joe said after a short silence. "There is Castiel."

"Hey, he's a lot older than I am! Besides, he is a dick. All Angels are. They are not exactly boyfriend material."

"Says the one with angel blood."

That made Jackie return to her drink once again. Peach and orange and sunsets and fun. Yeah, right. More like fear and sorrow and living forever in a world that hates your guts. No drink could wash that bitterness off Jackie's lips.

"We don't have angel blood." she finally said. "Not really. Besides, I wanted to talk about Sam - not about Castiel."

"Oh, okay." Joe said and leaned back on her sunbed, crossing her long legs. "Sam Winchester - totally legal and such a good idea."

"Come on, why are you so judgy? Aren't you getting laid enough? Sam is dreamy, like _really _dreamy. And he's great in bed. _And_ he's tall!"

"Jackie… I know you're going to tell me to sod off for this, but—"

"Sod off."

"—but you are practically sleeping with the enemy."

Jackie finished her drink and placed the empty glass on a nearby table. She wasn't nearly drunk enough to have this conversation, but there wasn't really escaping from it now. She glanced at Joe, who was sitting on the sunbed, her long legs in dark jeans and boots, looking so out of place that Jackie actually felt a little bad for her. Outstanding, but out of place - the story of their life.

"Why do there need to be enemies?" she said, after a short silence. "I don't like being enemies. Being enemies suck."

"It's just the way it is." Joe shrugged. "You want to get killed?"

"Sometimes."

"Hey, I'm being serious."

"So am I. God knows I've lived long enough. So what, if I fuck Sam Winchester? I haven't had a good fuck in _ages_ and I really like him. He's good looking and smart and sexy and—"

"-Tall?"

"That too." Jackie agreed. "And he has a big dick."

"Eww. Too much information." Joe made a face - and Jackie smirked at her.

"Come on. What I'm really trying to say is, that… I need someone like Sam in my life. He makes me happy. It's like… he makes me feel _more_ than I am, better than I am. As in immortal guys, like Castiel… well Cas makes me feel _less_, like I am diminished in his presence. And you know what the worst part is? It's the fact, that Castiel is the kind of guy, who makes you _want_ to diminish, like you don't even care."

"You know that you're talking about Castiel again?" Joe noted, giving Jackie a look that told her just what she was thinking about.

"I know. But just to make a point that he's not good for me. But Sam is. Besides, as I said before, drooling over Castiel is pointless. He's a fucking angel."

"A _fucking_ angel? And wouldn't you like that?"

"Ha ha, very funny." Jackie rolled her eyes. "Come on, finish that beer. It's time we got really drunk."


	10. Brain in my Hair

**Phew, this chapter was a real pain in the ass to write! I always struggle with scenes that include more than two people - they get so complicated and difficult to keep together. I hope I did okay, please let me know what you thought.**

**Thanks again to you lovely people, who have reviewed! It really means the world to me, and is my fuel to stay inspired. I can't thank you enough (sending hugs!). **

**To answer a couple of questions I was asked: **

**'Mateoandreas' wondered 'what timeline I'm going to follow, since Supernatural seems to be a never ending show'. Well, I'm not sure how things are going to play out, but as you know I've started this fic from time that's pre-season 1. And I'll go on from that - as long as I feel inspired. I have only watched the first 6 seasons of the show, but I am in the process of watching all of them (it's gonna take some time), so who knows - maybe I'll write a fanfic that goes through all the 15 seasons? If I stay inspired it might happen, haha!**

**Ronnie H. asked if 'Castiel is in Jimmy at this point, or was it some other hot guy'. Okay, I knew someone was going to spot this, haha! In the canon Cas isn't using Jimmy at this point, so yeah, it shouldn't be him. But I can't really see Cas in any other form (I love Cas/Jimmy so much), so I wrote it like it's Jimmy. But you can make your mind about this, as you wish. **

**Also people have been wondering if Joe and Jackie are nephilim, or what are they - to this I can only say that you'll find out later. ;) No spoilers here, haha!**

**Anyways, enough of this babbling - please enjoy this chapter and know that in the next one there will be smut.**

* * *

Joe hated nightclubs.

She hated the too loud music, the spot lights, the drunken humans, their bodies that glued to each other on the dancefloor, the guys who tried to hit on her and the guys who didn't, the scent of sweat and sex and booze and cheap Axe aftershave. She hated that whole scene - had hated it for as long as night clubs had existed - but what wasn't she prepared to do for her sister's happiness?

If Jackie wanted to get drunk in a nightclub, so be it.

With a frown on her face, Joe followed Jackie in, passing a long line of people outside as they entered. Of course Jackie had VIP access - when didn't she? Joe didn't even want to know how she had gotten that one. She hoped it was just money, but knowing Jackie she wasn't so sure. With a sigh, Joe brushed that thought off. It wasn't like she was her sister's guardian. Not in moral issues, anyways.

"Go find us a table." Jackie turned to look at Joe over her shoulder, her red curls dancing around her face. "I'll get us some drinks."

"Don't you dare to buy me anything pink or sparkly." Joe noted. "Or something with those tiny paper umbrellas, I fucking _hate_ those tiny umbrellas."

"Why would you hate the umbrellas?" Jackie asked, seemingly shocked. "Those are the cutest!"

"Just bring me a beer, will you?" Joe said, and turned her back at Jackie.

She walked to a nearby table, that was already full of people (a blond cheerleader lookalike who was having her bachelor party, plus her entourage) - but Joe really liked that table. It was in the corner, safe in the shadows and most importantly far enough from the dance floor and the thumping music, to be at least moderately quiet.

It was easy to make the girls leave, without them even noticing what hit them. A little push in their minds, that was all it took, and they gathered their things and went minding their petty business someplace else. Joe sat down, stretched her arms and leaned back on the fake leather bench, fairly content - considering the fact that she was forced to be in a nightclub.

The table was fine. It was totally worth the slight headache, she knew would follow.

Having settled down, Joe spotted Jackie at the counter. Not at all surprisingly, she was openly flirting with the cute bartender - which made Joe rise her eyebrows as Jackie walked back to their table, carrying drinks.

"Did you pay anything for those?" she asked.

"And how did you manage to get us this table?" Jackie snapped back. "Don't you be all holier than thou."

"Point taken." Joe replied, and picked up her beer, eyeing suspiciously at Jackie's drink that seemed to have at least 4 different coloured layers, multiple straws, ice cubes, cherries - and a couple of those damn tiny paper parasols.

"What's that?" she asked. "Looks like a liquified unicorn."

"And tastes like it too!" Jackie grinned. "Hey, you think unicorns are real? I've always wanted to have one."

"No, unicorns are not real." Joe stated. "And neither is Iku-Turso."

"Well, damn. Aren't you a killjoy."

"Don't complain. I'm only here because you wanted it."

"Yeah, like you'd have anything better to do. When is the last time you went to a nightclub, huh?"

"I don't know, but it hasn't been long enough."

"Shut up and drink. It'll be easier when you're wasted."

Joe made a face, but did as she was told. She knew Jackie was right - many things in life, especially in eternal life, were easier to handle when drunk. It applied to insufferable nightclubs as well.

"So, care to tell me why we are here?" she asked after a short silence - if you could call it that, for the music was so loud (even in this corner table) that Joe needed to speak up for Jackie to hear her.

"To get drunk, obviously."

"I mean, in this nightclub. We could've easily gotten drunk in your hotel room. Or my home. You know, I have a beautiful home - you should visit sometimes."

"I'll visit, when you move away from frickin Alaska." Jackie made a sour face.

"What? What's wrong with Alaska?"

"What _isn't_ wrong with Alaska?" Jackie winced, but Joe gathered she was most likely kidding. She knew Jackie loved nature and long hikes in wilderness - in occasion. Every 50 years or so.

"Fine, fine, I'll visit." Jackie said, with an apologetic smile. "I promise I will. But not tonight! Tonight we are going to get super drunk, and find you a hottie who isn't married."

"Oh please, no." Joe rolled her eyes. "I never get along with the guys you introduce to me! You always pick the worst ones."

"Come on, I have a great taste in men!" Jackie objected.

"Oh yeah, you totally do." a male voice interrupted them, making Joe turn around, ready to throw a punch or a sassy comment - but was stopped by Jackie.

"Dean!" Jackie laughed, and hopped to her feet - only a tiny bit wobbly.

"Dean?" Joe said, having a bad feeling. "As Dean _Winchester_?"

"The one and only." the man said with an annoying grin, and nodded to Joe, totally checking her out - even if there wasn't that much to check out. Joe had pointedly refused Jackie's suggestion of getting something else to wear, and still had her dark jeans and a black tee. That didn't seem to bother this Dean fellow, though, for his eyes found her curves nonetheless.

"I suggest you take your eyes off my boobs, if you wish to keep them."

"To... keep your boobs?"

"Your eyes, idiot."

Dean cleared his throat, and turned his glance to Jackie, who was suppressing a laughter.

"Meet my sister, Joe." Jackie introduced. "She's really adorable, when you get to know her."

"Joe?" Dean asked, glancing at her.

"Short for Josephine." Joe stated.

"That's a pretty name."

Joe didn't answer, just gave the guy an icy stare, without even blinking, and finally Dean turned his glance away, clearly uncomfortable with the fact that his charm wasn't working on Joe.

Though it was kind of working.

As much as Joe hated to admit it, that guy was hot. He rocked the 'leather jacket and jeans' -style so well, that it was almost ridiculous. She was genuinely surprised by the fact that Jackie hadn't slept with him already - Dean was totally her type. That Sam character must've been a mind blower, to make Jackie stay away from Dean.

"So, where's Sam?" Jackie asked, as if reading Joe's mind. "Don't tell me you left him home?"

"No, he's here, somewhere. We're actually… working a job." Dean replied.

"Oh, neat! Tell me all about it!" Jackie was gleaming, clearly excited - which was _always_ a bad thing. _World War I, anyone?_ Joe frowned at that thought - it had been a hundred years ago, and maybe Jackie had gained some wisdom since. But she sure seemed clueless, drinking her liquified unicorn, the glass already half empty.

Joe had learnt to worry, when Jackie was having too much fun.

"I don't think-" Dean began, but was interrupted by a very tall young man with hazelnut hair that fell to his eyes.

Sam, apparently. And suddenly Joe understood why Jackie hadn't taken Dean home. Sam was adorable in a way that Joe knew would sweep Jackie off her feet in a heartbeat.

"Oh, Sam!" Jackie chirped, and her whole body seemed to soften, to bend towards the young man like a willow branch. Joe was surprised she didn't throw herself at his arms - it was probably only thanks to the fact that Jackie knew Joe would _never_ shut up about it.

The blush on Sam's cheeks, the way he cleared his throat, ran his fingers through his hair, told Joe that it wasn't just Jackie who was smitten. A teenager in love, that's what it was - and briefly Joe wondered if Jackie realized that.

That she was playing a dangerous game, once again. A game where Sam was a moth and Jackie was a flame, and there was only one possible way that could end.

It was always such a shame, the broken hearts Jackie left behind, the damaged young men who had made her happy for a while, but then in the end, were never enough to ease her restless soul.

_Still not her moral compass. Nothing you can do about it._

Joe gave a sigh, and returned to the moment, took a long swig of her beer.

Jackie had glued herself to Sam's side, their fingers entwined, their palms pressed together, and Joe resisted an urge to roll her eyes at all this hormone overload.

"I'm glad you're here," Jackie grinned, looking up to Sam "though I don't think you're really old enough to enter this place."

"Well, I'm lucky to have a bunch of face ID's." the boy replied.

"And I'm thinking that's not the only way you'll be lucky tonight." Jackie teased, making Sam's blush deepen.

"Oh, come on! Sit down all of you." Joe rolled her eyes (unable to resist the urge anymore). "If we're going to talk, we might as well share the table."

"That's Joe." Jackie said to Sam. "My sunshine of a sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Alive and kicking." Joe muttered.

"And she is _adorable_ once you get to know her." noted Dean with a sour tone, taking a seat by Joe's side.

Joe instinctively moved further away from him.

His scent of leather and pure masculinity filled her nostrils anyways, and she hated the way her senses reacted to it. Made her feel all warm and girly inside - something she really disliked. She turned her eyes at Jackie, who had pulled Sam to sit down so that their bodies were glued to each other - and Joe didn't even want to know what happened under the table. She hoped it was just some foot to foot action - if it was more, she would bolt.

"So," Jackie began, leaning to Sam's side. "I heard you're working a job here. Wanna tell me about it?"

"Ah… We followed this-"

"Sam, don't" said Dean sharply, and for once Joe agreed with him.

"Dean, it's alright." Sam said clearing his throat. "Jackie's helped me before, remember? I trust her."

"You know nothing about her." Dean said.

"Come on, Dean-!"

"He's right." noted Jackie. "You know nothing about me. But if I could kick that demon's ass, I bet I can help you with this job too."

Dean's glance moved to Joe, and his eyes narrowed, but once again Joe stared him down, without saying a word.

"Come on." Jackie pleaded, taking a sip of her liquified unicorn. "I'm so bored! I wanna do something _exciting_!"

"Take your boyfriend to your place and do something exciting there?" Joe suggested, which made Sam look awfully embarrassed, and move an inch away from Jackie.

"Oh, I'm going to do that, later." Jackie laughed. "Don't worry! But I really feel like some action tonight, like _hunting_ action-"

"And that's always a bad thing." Joe noted, frowning. "Really, sis. I think we should just call it a night and-"

"Oooh, is it that shapeshifter you're after?" Jackie said, pointing at the bar with the tiny paper umbrella. "That dude in a cheap suit over there?"

Dean's eyes widened, and Sam too looked alarmed.

"How do you know that dude's the shifter?" Dean snapped. "There's no way to tell! He shedded his skin a couple of blocks away-"

"Oh, easy. I saw his eyes through that mirror." Jackie replied. "You know, the freaky gleaming eye thing?"

But Joe knew she was lying. She was sure, Jackie had sensed that shapeshifter the way she did now too - by the pure cold emptiness his soul was, in the crowd of humans. So, Jackie was keeping secrets from the Winchesters. They probably didn't know she wasn't a human at all, which was a good thing by all means, and Joe intended to keep it that way.

Even if Jackie had said, she sometimes wanted to die, Joe had no intention of letting it happen tonight.

"Okay, then. Thanks." Dean said. "Sam, let's go."

"Hey, hey, hey - wait a sec!" Jackie said, emptying her sparkling drink and sticking a pink paper parasol into her hair. "Why are the two of you going after that shapeshifter by yourselves? Where is your Dad? Shouldn't it be him to handle stuff like this?"

Her remark made the boys exchange glances - and Joe observed with curiosity. A lot of emotions went through in those few silent moments.

"Dad left, another job." Sam said finally. "He was just passing through."

"So, he came just to scold you and to give you a job?" Jackie noted. "Nice parenting. You know, those shapeshifters are a nasty breed. They can get you into a shitload of trouble."

"Okay." said Dean, clearly annoyed now. He leaned over the table, closer to Jackie - who was still clinging to Sam. "Why don't _you_ tell us, how to handle him, then?"

That was obviously a rhetorical question, but Jackie grinned, as if oblivious.

"Oh, I think I will! Joe, you have silver bullets?"

"Christ, Jackie. Just let them take care of it."

"Come on! It's gonna be fun! Like old times, huh?"

"We have a very different memory of the old times. I have no recollection of it being fun."

"Please, Joe. Just answer the question - do you have silver bullets or not?"

"And why would I _ever_ go to a nightclub without silver bullets?" Joe gave an annoyed sigh.

She reached for her backpack, pulled out a gun, and - discreetly, under the table - loaded it with silver. She might have been out of business for decades, but still - she knew better than to go into the night without silver, iron and salt.

Really - didn't everyone carry those?

"Goodie!" Jackie grinned, and climbed over Sam (which made Sam's eyes widen) to get to her feet. "Follow my lead, sis."

Before Sam or Dean had time to react in any way, she had already sailed through the crowd to the bar, her golden dress glimmering in the disco lights, her hips swinging in a way that drew every man's gaze to her backside.

"She's-" Dean cleared her throat. "She's going to do what, exactly?"

"Just watch and learn, kid." Joe said, tucking the gun to the back of her jeans.

"_Kid_?! Watch and learn-?" Dean looked like he was choking - which would've actually been amusing, had Joe not been preoccupied watching how Jackie made her way to the shapeshifter.

"Yeah, watch and learn." Joe repeated. "And Sam - it was Sam, right?"

"Yeah, Sam." The boy gave a nod, his lips turning into a crooked smile. He seemed to find Dean's loss of words funny, but his eyes were glued to Jackie.

"Go fetch us some beers, will you? This might take some time. But don't disturb Jackie - believe it or not, she knows what she's doing."

"But she's drunk. Right? I mean, that drink-"

"She's not nearly drunk enough to mess this up."

Sam seemed like he was about to argue, but Dean gave a sharp nod, as if giving Sam a permission to go. The younger brother slid off the bench, and made his way to the bar, but not too close to Jackie.

"It's a good thing, he has all those fake IDs." Joe noted, leaning back on the bench. "Care to tell me where you got them?"

"If you care to tell me how the Hell are you going to take down a shapeshifter." Dean replied. "Jackie's gonna fight him off with a paper umbrella?"

"Hey, you never know. She might."

"Damn creepy umbrellas." Dean muttered. "I frickin hate those things."

Joe gave out a small laugh, unwillingly, glanced at Dean.

"So, while we wait for Jackie to do her magic-"

"You don't mean that literally, do you?"

"Are you asking if my sister is a witch?" Joe raised an eyebrow. "Cause, you know, that's kinda rude."

_People used to fucking try to kill us, for that kind of shit._

The scent of burning apple trees and her mother's blood would never fade in Joe's nose. It would always be there, always, a constant reminder of all the evil humans were capable of - and whenever someone said the word 'witch', it felt like a dagger in her windpipe.

Not that Dean could know that, though.

Joe still had to take a moment, not to start throwing punches. There was only one thing she hated more than witches, and it was people who accused of others being witches.

"Well, is she?" Dean persisted. "A witch?"

"No. But you are an idiot."

"Hey, lady! We've known eachother like 5 minutes, and this is the second time you call me an idiot."

"Don't you 'lady' me, kiddo." Joe's eyes narrowed. "I've killed for less."

At that exact moment Sam decided to return to the scene, placing three bottles of beer in the middle of the table, breaking the conversation that otherwise only could've ended in a gunshot.

"Here we go." he said, giving out a hesitant smile. "Beers for everyone. So… what do we do now?"

"We drink, and we wait." Joe said. "And we don't talk."

* * *

It didn't take as long as Joe had anticipated. This shapeshifter dude was easy.

He fell into Jackie's spell (not literally) in less than fifteen minutes, and it looked so painfully effortless, that Joe couldn't help a smug smile on her lips.

Jackie sure hadn't lost her mojo during these past centuries. If something, she had gotten better.

Sam, on the other hand, didn't look that pleased. His frown deepened every minute, as he observed how Jackie giggled, how she placed a hand on the shapeshifter's shoulder and slid her fingers down his arm, how she leaned closer to him, looked him in the eye through her lashes in a way that would've left anyone breathless.

"Relax, Sammy." Joe said. "It's just an act."

"Don't call me Sammy." the boy muttered - and did not relax.

"Fine, Sam. You know, Jackie's not really into monsters. It's just to lure him out of here, and this is the easiest way."

"Yeah, I know." Sam replied, but looked annoyed and beaten at the same time, and Joe actually felt a bit bad for him. He was just so innocent, so boyish, and so clearly in love with Jackie, that Joe found it difficult not to feel for him.

"You know, I think Jackie likes you a lot." she said.

"Oh?" Sam looked up, met her eyes. "Why… what makes you think so?"

"Because she told me so, dumbass." Joe laughed. "She told me quite a many things about you, actually."

That made Sam's cheeks flush, and he looked adorable, cute as a puppy. Joe resisted the urge to ruffle his hair.

"Don't worry, kid." she grinned. "I told her I didn't want to hear the details."

"Well, isn't that awesome." said Dean. "I thought you said we weren't going to talk."

"Oh, aren't you a sunshine."

"Takes one to know one." Dean replied.

"Smart-ass." Joe muttered, took a gulp of her beer, and turned her glance back at her sister. The sooner this gig was over, the better. She was beginning to like the original plan of just getting drunk, talking girl stuff, drooling over angels - or even finding her an 'unmarried hottie' - better every minute. Joe's idea of fun didn't include slaying shapeshifters or listening at some random dude's wise-ass comments about her personality (no matter how hot that dude in a leather jacket might be).

Luckily it seemed like they wouldn't have the spend the night.

By the bar things were quickly moving into a right direction. Drinks stood forgotten on the counter, as the shapeshifter guy stood up, and began to guide Jackie (who was giggling in a girly and drunken way, and wobbling on her high heels) towards the exit.

"That shapeshifter killed a lot of people?" Joe asked, standing up, making sure her gun was in the back of her jeans.

"Three that we know of. But who knows how many during past decades." Sam replied.

"Yeah." Joe muttered. "Like Jackie said, a nasty breed. You guys stay here, I'll be back soon."

She turned her back to the guys and began to walk towards the exit, following Jackie and their prey. Momentarily she lost them in the crowd - which felt like a punch in the gut, even if she knew that Jackie was fully capable of taking care of herself - but when she reached the front doors, she saw a glimpse of red hair and gold, disappearing around the corner down the street.

Of course. The shapeshifter would want to take Jackie out of this crowded street, into his lair. The sewers, probably. Joe gave an exasperated sigh and cursed under her breath. This night was really pushing it - first the nightclub, then the annoying guy in the leatherjacket, and now this. Fucking sewers?

"Not if I get you first." she muttered, and took off running. The gun was in her hand before she even reached the corner.

The night was dark, the sky clouded. Just one block from the main street, and Joe was melting into shadows. She heard her heart beat like a drum in her ears, felt the coldness of the gun in her steady grip.

In a nearby alley, she caught them. A hunching figure, bent over someone - a girl with high heels, a golden dress. She was faintly resisting, as he grabbed her waist and pushed her rough against the brick wall.

"Get down!" Joe shouted, and in the heartbeat that it took for the shifter to swirl around and face her, she had already pulled the trigger. One shot through the heart, the next two in the middle of the forehead and the shifter went down. Blood splattered on the pavement, sprayed on top of Jackie, black and thick and glossy in the darkness.

"Fuck!" Jackie cursed. "Shit, Joe!"

"You okay?" Joe ran to her, still gripping the gun. Jackie was crouching on the ground, by the dead shifter, and she was shaking.

"I have brain in my hair! Ewww!"

Joe rolled her eyes. "Jesus, I thought he hurt you! Or that I hit you-"

"I have _brain_ in my _hair_." Jackie said with venomous tone. "Brain. Outside of my skull."

"Christ, don't be such a wussy! How can you be in the line of business you are, if you're scared of some brain?"

"I'm not scared." Jackie snapped, and managed to get up to her feet. "It was just gross."

She tried to comb off the bloody bits of greasy, grey matter from her curls, but only managed to drop the pink paper parasol to the blood on the ground.

"Yeah. Shapeshifters - gross dead or alive." Joe turned to look at the body lying on the pavement. He looked like any guy now, a guy in a cheap suit bleeding onto the street. No one would've been able to tell, he had been anything else than a human, there was nothing in his appearance that revealed the fact, he was actually a monster.

That made Joe shiver.

_Just like you._

Suddenly the gun in her hand was heavy, she felt cold inside.

"You brought an audience." Jackie's voice brought her back to the moment.

Joe looked up, and cursed - there were the Winchester boys, in the other end of this shady alley. Dean was leaning on the wall, Sam was standing in the shadows, his hands deep in his pockets.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Joe spat out. "I told you to wait inside!"

"Actually you said 'Watch and learn." Dean stated, shrugging. "Nice shot, by the way."

"Didn't do it to impress you."

"Didn't think so." Dean turned his glance to Jackie. "Hey, you okay there?"

"I have brain in my hair." Jackie muttered, looking miserable, and even if that was kind of adorable, Joe gave her a look that told her to stop whining.

"We'll get you cleaned up soon, but right now we have more pressing issues, like the need to get rid of the body." Joe said.

"I'll take care of that." Dean said. "You go and help Jackie. Sam, you too."

"Hey!" Sam protested. "I can't leave you to handle that alone-"

"I mean it." Dean stated, giving Sam a stern look. "Go by your girl a drink - she looks like she could use one. I've got this."

Joe knew she shouldn't let Dean handle the body. After all, she was the one who had shot the guy - and she had means to get rid of it a lot faster and with a lot less trouble than Dean. But somehow she felt tired and drained, she felt like melting into the shadows. It had been a long time since she had killed anyone, a monster or a human, and she noticed she still didn't like it.

It was a relief, that someone else would take care of that lump of meat, lying in a pool of blood.

"Thank you." she said, as sincerely as she could. "I appreciate it."

Dean looked up, met her eyes, and nodded.

"Don't mention it."


	11. Love

**Hey guys, **

**this chapter is long overdue. Sorry about that! I haven't been feeling well, and on top of that, I had a horrible conflict with my boss, which was just mortifying. When life gets like this I tend to lose my ability to write. My mojo's been missing. **

**But I'm back, with this chapter that (finally) has some smut again. :D Hope you like it!**

**And again, super special thanks for the reviews I've gotten. Especially on times like these, they do mean a lot to me. **

* * *

As soon as Jackie, Joe and Sam had walked around the corner and Dean was out of sight, Jackie teleported them out of the shady alley.

A flash of darkness, and a short but sickening feeling of free fall (she'd never get used to it, no matter how many centuries she lived), and they reappeared in a small - and not very clean - bathroom. The thumping music, the loud noises of people and sounds of glasses and bottles clattering told everyone they were back at the nightclub.

"Seriously, Jackie." Joe rolled her eyes. "You could've gotten us anywhere! Why are we still in this shithole instead of your place?"

"Don't you think it would've been awkward to explain to Dean how we ended up on the other side of the town while he was ditching the body in a dumpster?"

"Ah." Joe made a face, crossed her arms. "So, you're keeping secrets from one, but not the other? How is that working out?"

"Well I don't know, sunshine. You should probably ask Sam."

Jackie muttered a curse, and walked to the sink - began to wash the bits of brain and the sticky, dark blood off her hair with slight disgust. Things didn't usually get this messy, and she partly blamed Joe. She was out of practice. She should've waited before shooting, to get Jackie a chance to kick or punch that shifter dude in the face, to take him down. To get him off her face, so that he didn't spill his blood all over her.

Still, Jackie had to admit, that it had been kinda fun to slay a bad guy with Joe. It had been _ages_ since they'd been at it together - though the look on her sister's eyes made Jackie suspect Joe hadn't really enjoyed it that much.

Jackie made a face.

She didn't need Joe to tell her she was a sad excuse of a sister - she knew that as it was. Sometimes she suspected that Joe hadn't moved to Alaska for silence and northern lights - but to be as far away as her as possible.

_One of these days I'll make it up to her. I'll go and visit. And get that hot pet owner to date her - married or not. That should make Joe happy._

"That _is_ a problem, you know." Sam said suddenly, making Jackie startle. She met his eyes through the mirror.

"What?" Jackie blinked. "The dog owner?"

"What dog owner?" Sam asked, buffeld.

"No one." Joe snapped, giving Jackie a look, that told her she had followed her trail of thoughts and didn't like it a bit.

"What's the problem, Sam?" Jackie asked, turning her attention to Sam.

He was leaning on the wall, his arms crossed in front of him, looking somewhat uncomfortable and out of place when eyeing their surroundings. The tiled walls, the broken sink, the flickering light over the mirror, thumping music that echoed through the walls - Joe hadn't been wrong. It really was a shit hole.

"Keeping secrets from Dean." Sam finally replied. "It's not… it's not like I tell him everything, but this… this is kind of a big deal. I mean, you can teleport. And do other super stuff too, I guess. Like summoning thunder. I have no idea who, or what you are - but I know you're not just a girl. And I can't keep it secret from Dean forever. If we're to… hang out, he's going to find out. Sooner or later. And he's going to be real pissed if it's not from me."

"Yeah?" Jackie said. "I bet he's going to be real pissed anyways."

"Still. I should tell him something."

"And you want me to tell you my secrets? Not because you want to know me better, but because you're scared of Dean?"

"I'm not scared of Dean. But he is my brother."

"Wise kid." Joe stated. "As much as I hate to admit it, he has a point. I mean, when has it ever ended well, when you've kept secrets from me?"

_World War I, _her eyes said, and Jackie winced.

"That's totally different!" she muttered, and returned to cleaning herself. The lumps of brain were gone now, but there was still a lot of blood on her face, on her bare shoulders and the golden, skimpy Versace dress that she really liked a lot, but that was probably ruined now. She didn't waste time trying to clean it, so she simply wiped her face and shoulders with wet tissues - which pretty much erased her makeup too.

There was no helping it, really. It was better to show up in a club without makeup than splattered with blood.

"Yeah, and how is that different?" Joe noted, drawing Jackie's attention back at her.

"It just is. Besides, I think Dean would tell Daddy everything you told him, right Sam? And your dad doesn't seem the type to accept me with open arms."

"Can we leave my Dad out of this?" Sam frowned. "We're not on best terms."

"Doesn't change the fact that you still live with the guy."

"When he's in town." Sam corrected. "Which isn't often."

Jackie glanced at him through the mirror - his tall frame, the hazelnut hair that fell to his eyes in a way that always invited Jackie's fingers to brush it off - and she felt melting in front of him.

The truth was she didn't want to tell Sam about her messed up heritage. Not because she was afraid of Dean, or the Daddy Winchester - but because she wanted for Sam to always look at her like he had when they had first met, like he still did. Like she was something amazing.

And Jackie knew for a fact, that he'd never see her the same way, ever again, if she told him the truth.

Besides, she was forbidden to do that. Castiel would go bananas if she ever told a human.

_Affairs of Heaven are not for the mortals to know!_

Jackie could totally hear his voice in her mind, even at this moment, even when washing blood off her arms in a shady bathroom of a random nightclub. Damn that angel for popping into her head like this!

She turned around, wiping her hands.

"Joe, could you give me and Sam a minute? Wait for us in the bar?"

Joe rolled her eyes - she tended to do that a lot - but gave a resigned sigh.

"Fine. But you owe me another beer for this."

"Don't I always?" Jackie gave a smile.

"The story of our life." Joe said. "Don't take too long. I might end up killing Dean."

With a snap of her fingers she disappeared in a flash of darkness. Wide eyed, Sam glanced at the spot she had just stood, where now not even her shadow lingered.

"Your sister is kinda bad-ass." he noted.

"She is." Jackie agreed. "And she wasn't kidding about killing Dean if we take too long."

That earned a small laugh from Sam, even if it was kind of a nervous laugh.

"So..." he said, stepping closer to her. "I'm not going to let your sister to eat my brother alive. Why did you ask her to leave?"

"Well, I wanted to be alone with you."

"For what?"

"I think you know." she bit her lip, and glanced at Sam, at his beautiful green eyes, the hazelnut hair that fell to his forehead and she couldn't stop herself from brushing it to side.

Sam shifted under her touch, as if there was electric current flowing between them.

She felt it too, as a tug in her core, an ache in her chest - the wanting to be close to him. It had been in her, under her skin, in her bones, since they had first bumped to each other on the street. Just looking at him made her short of breath, high headed.

She was hungry for him, in a way she hadn't been in ages. He was so cute, and yet so tall and manly, so smart, but still so young. So innocent. Just a kid, really.

Jackie hardly cared, if that made her an old creep. Technically she was still eighteen too.

"I know you're thinking about it, hon." she purred, giving him a glance through her lashes. The music, the people chatting and shouting on the background, it all faded away. All that was left was the way he looked at her, his pupils dilated, his chest heaving.

"You can read my mind?" Sam's voice was hoarse, low. It made her shiver.

"I don't really need to."

That was all it took.

He made a sound, a dry, throaty sound that was of need, of wanting, and his hands were on her waist. He pulled her close, his lips brushing hers, his breath getting caught in his throat, and Jackie let go of everything.

His arms were so strong around her, his hands hungry on her hips, his lips all passion, all fire, and the kiss deep and raw from the first heartbeat.

His scent of salt and steel, cotton and old books went to her bloodstream like a drug.

The way his fingers gripped on her dress, on her stained and bloodied dress, and pulled it up, the way his lips devoured hers, his heartbeat fastened, the way he groaned into the kiss - it made her fall. Like she was standing on a cliff, and there was nothing but emptiness in front of her, but still, she didn't hesitate as she threw herself down.

She was free falling into Sam, into the way he was kissing her, into something…

...something Jackie had spent centuries avoiding.

_Love?_

That thought was a punch in her sternum, and she gasped.

_No, no fucking way! It's just passion, it's just fucking, it's nothing more!_

"Are… are you okay?" Sam breathed, breaking the kiss, and it wasn't until then that Jackie realized she had went stiff in his arms.

It took a couple of heartbeats for the sickening feeling of fear to diminish.

_Love. Yeah, right, ridiculous!_

She pushed that thought back, into the tiniest, darkest corner of her mind and labeled it with "stupid stuff" and "never to be opened again".

"Oh, I'm super." she made a forced laugh. "It was nothing. Don't you dare to stop kissing me, hot-stuff—"

"Hot-stuff?" Sam laughed. "You're calling me hot-stuff?"

"Oh, I'll call you a lot more before this is over, lover." Jackie grinned. "Now, what did I say about the kissing?"

The only answer he gave her, was a worldless groan, and his lips were back on hers, his tongue in her mouth and it took away all the thoughts she didn't want to think, all the feelings she didn't want to feel, and she gave into the passion that was a fiery coal inside of her core, that would burn her to ashes if she just let Sam breath into it.

And oh, he did.

His pushed her against the wall, with force, slammed his body on hers, his tight, strong chest, his hips - and Jackie clearly felt the hardness in his pants, the throbbing of his erection against her hip as he grinded himself on her.

Her hands were in his hair, in his thick, hazelnut hair, and his lips moved to her neck, sucked on the tender skin under her ear, his hot breathing fell to her moist skin, sending shivers through her spine—

"Oh, please—" she sighed, letting him pull up the hem of her dress, his eager fingers digging into the skin of her thighs. "Oh, please, Sam—!"

He made a groan, a deep and low sound that was born in his chest, as his hands moved to her backside - and found out she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"You… you're—" he started, making Jackie giggle.

"No one wears panties with a dress this tight, honey." she grinned. "But I'm glad that you like it."

"I sure do…!" he breathed.

His breathing was fast, his hands slightly trembling as he pulled her dress up, to her waist, pushing himself against her, her back against the cold, tiled wall - the sweet hardness of his erection against her, making her moan.

She was wet just for kissing, her body restless and hot under his touch, and just the thought of his dick was enough to make her mouth water. Jackie could barely contain herself, as she moved her hands between them, and began to open the buckle of his belt, to reveal the marvel that was inside of his jeans—

"N… no—!" Sam gasped, and took her hands by the wrists. "Wait—!"

"Come on! Sam, I want to—!"

But he stopped her sentence, by kneeling on the floor before her, and the look he gave her was anything but innocent. His eyes were dark, his pupils huge in the dim light, and Jackie lost the gift of speech.

He looked… almost dangerous. Not like the kid he had, just moments ago.

"I want to… taste you." he rasped, pushing the hem of her dress up to her waist, and then his lips were on her.

"Christ…!" Jackie cursed, as his tongue slid on the sensitive, overheated skin of her lower abdomen. He chuckled, and nibbled her with his lips, with his teeth, making her shift and gasp.

"I loved it. Last night." he said, breaking the contact, his hot breathing on her slick skin making her shiver. "You tasted like the ocean."

His hands moved to her waist, to the high arcs of her hip bones, caressed the curves of her hips, and Jackie moaned. Her legs were trembling, her feet aching in her high heels. And Sam's lips, so close to the spot where she needed them to be, driving her mad with lust and need.

"Please, Sam…!" She was squirming under his touch. "Please, please, I need you to—"

He rewarded her desperate plea by slamming his mouth on her crotch, his lips on her most sensitive part. His tongue slid between her slick folds, and a wail of pure wanting escaped her lips as he devoured her.

"Oh my God…!" Jackie gripped his hair, her fingers deep in his thick mane. "Gods, Sam, fuck—!"

The enthusiasm he had, more than compensated for the lack of experience. The pure wanting on his lips, the animal need in which he pushed his face between her thighs, his tongue that was relentless and hot and moving on her in a way that sent insane waves of pleasure through her body - it all made her a shivering mess within minutes, left her gasping for air as if she was drowning.

"Sam—" his name was a prayer, a plead on her lips. "Sam, oh Sam, please, please, _please_, Sam, _oh_—!

The burning inside of her was like a void, an immense black hole in the darkness of the universe. And she would _die_, explode like a supernova, if he kept on like that, if his tongue kept on stroking her swollen clit, if his lips kept on sucking her, drinking her like they did, she would collapse and come like a dying star-

But just when she was about to go over the edge, Sam stopped, pulled off, and stood up.

Jackie made a desperate wail: "No, no, don't stop, I was gonna—!"

"Gods, I know—!" His response was nothing more than a throaty sound, and his lips were on hers, his hands opened the belt and the buttons of his jeans with haste and before Jackie could do or say or think _anything_, he had lifted her up, pushed her against the wall and entered her.

"Christ, Sam—!"

It felt like she was sliced in half, and she gasped on the sudden pain, buried her face into his neck.

"Jackie…! Oh, oh my God—" Sam's fingers gripped on her backside, his muscled torso pinned her against the wall, and inside of her - _God's so deep inside of her_ \- she felt him, his large, rock hard member, cutting her open, and it was almost more than she could take.

Sam's breathing was raspy, his chest heaving. Jackie's fingers gripped on his T-shirt, she clang onto him as if her life depended on it.

He didn't hold back, now - not that she wanted for him to.

She wanted him as he was, all the roughness and the sharp edges of his soul, the sulfury tint of the demon blood, she wanted him rude and desperate and hard and dirty and like there was no tomorrow, and he gave her what she was asking for. He slammed himself inside of her, again and again, all passion and need and Jackie wrapped her arms around his neck, her thighs around his hips, opened herself to him, her body, her soul, all of it.

She kissed him, breathed in his groans, let his tongue invade her mouth, let him thrust his cock inside of her time after time after time, fast, hard, ruthless, her back against the cold tiled wall, her dress clinging around her waist, her hardened nipples brushing against his chest with every push, with every bounce of her body, as he fucked her.

The pleasure inside of her was a force of nature, it was a tsunami and she couldn't stop it. She shattered in his arms, the orgasm shooting stars into her mind, her heart bursting through her sternum.

Through the ringing of her ears, she heard the low growl that left Sam's lips as he joined her, releasing himself inside of her with a final, deep shove.

It took a few moments for Jackie to come to.

Sam was still holding her in his arms, her legs were still around his hips and he was deep inside of her. Jackie could clearly feel the last waves of his orgasm as he grinded his hips against her, pushed even deeper, reluctant to let go.

The loud music of the nightclub, the flickering light of this shady bathroom, the coldness of the tiled floor on her back, it all came to her slowly, but none of it mattered.

Sam was leaning his forehead on hers, his breathing that was slowly steadying, fell on her lips and she tasted herself on him as his lips brushed hers.

"That was something, lover." Jackie purred, running her fingers through his hair. "You shattered me, babe."

"In a good way?"

"In the best way." Jackie sighed. "That was fucking awesome."

Sam made a low chuckle, snuggled even closer. His fingers were still digging to her backside, her arms around his neck.

"You know," Jackie said. "We can't stay here forever."

"Yeah, I know."

"Our siblings are most likely waiting for us in the bar. And they'll probably rip each other's throats if we don't intervene soon."

Sam gave a sigh, and stole a kiss from Jackie's lips. A soft, gentle and slow one this time - but still with a memory of the passion they had just shared. That kiss went straight to Jackie's heart and made it flutter, like it was a hummingbird caged in her ribs.

That was a feeling she hadn't felt in ages. It was something warm, something soft inside of her. _Almost like lo—-_

"I'm in love with you." Sam breathed, the words a silent sigh on her lips.

The wings of the hummingbird freezed inside of Jackie's chest.

_In love? _

_In love… with me?_

She felt like falling, like she wasn't in herself anymore, like time had stopped and she was stuck in between, stuck in free fall and there was no way out.

"Let me go." she managed, her voice barely audible. "Please. Let me go, now."

Something shattered in Sam's eyes, but he obeyed. He pulled himself out of her, and laid her down on her feet, but his hands still lingered on her waist, he was still so close to her that she felt his scent of sweat and steel and cotton surrounding her and it made her heart ache.

_There is no such thing as love._

_Love is nothing but a fairytale, nothing but a fool's wish, and you're not a fool, girl. _

"Sam, I'm sorry." she said, taking a step back, forcing herself out of his reach, away from the safe haven of his arms. "I'm sorry, I can't—"

"Hey, just forget it, just forget that I said it! I shouldn't have—"

"No. _I_ shouldn't have." Jackie said. "I knew it from the start. Please forgive me."

With that she stepped into the shadows, and disappeared, leaving Sam alone in the bathroom, his jeans still halfway on, his heart broken to pieces and stumped on the cold, tiled floor.


	12. Idjits

**Heeey everyone! Thanks for all the people who have favorited this story, it really means soooo much to me!**

**I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter, the inspiration left me because of Covid-19... but now it's back, at least for a while! :) **

**If you want to know what happens next, please write a review. That's my motivation.**

* * *

"You're an idiot."

Joe's words made Jackie groan, and bury her face deeper into the pillow. She didn't bother to answer her sister, but that didn't stop Joe - it never did. She gave an annoyed sigh, and went on:

"Now, stop that pathetic weeping and rolling in the ash—"

"-I'm not rolling in the ash!"

"It was a metaphor." Joe muttered. "It's time you get your head off your ass and fix this shit."

"There's no way to fix it!" Jackie snapped, but sat up anyways. They were in Jackie's hotel room, and she had done her best to hide under the sheets in her bed, but Joe just wouldn't let her marinate in her drunken misery.

"That's bullshit." Joe stated without a hint of mercy. "Just pick up the phone and call him. That should do it."

"I'll do no such thing. It is over."

"So you keep saying."

"And for a reason! You're the one who's idiot, if you can't see that! He told me he _loved _me. That he fucking _loved_ me, and I can't—"

"You know, it is _love_, not _loath_. I think you're mixing those words."

Jackie was silent for a while after that, turned her back at Joe. With a sigh that felt like breathing out her soul, she lay back down on the bed, hugged the pillow close to her aching chest.

"There is no such thing as love, Joe." she finally said. "Not for me."

"Again with the stupid—"

"Would you stop calling me stupid?" Jackie snapped. "I've made up my mind. There's no turning it. Besides, you were the one who told me it was insanity to keep sleeping with a hunter. Shouldn't you be overjoyed that I ended it?"

"Well, you can say many bad things about me, but I've been known to admit my mistakes." Joe replied. She leaned back in her chair, crossed her long legs and looked every bit as cool as always - something Jackie really hated in moments like these. "I saw how he looked at you. And even if his family is, no doubt, trouble, I'm old enough to know that you don't throw love like that away. It's hard to find these days, you know."

"And I'm old enough to know, that love isn't real. It never lasts and the only thing that comes from it, is a pile of broken hearts and an ocean of sorrow."

"Aren't you poetic today." Joe rolled her eyes. "Not all love ends badly."

"It does for the immortal ones. You should know."

The silence that followed wasn't a good one, and suddenly Jackie realized she had crossed a line.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

But Joe was already on her feet, her dark eyes and cold and hurt.

"You know-" she said. "I don't regret a moment of loving Antoine. And I would do it all over again, even knowing how it was going to end."

"I know. I know—" Jackie said. "I'm really sorry—"

"Save your apologies. Or even better, call to Sam and apologize to him." Joe snapped, her eyes still angry, and the look on her face cut Jackie's chest like a knife. "I'm leaving, I have work in the morning. And don't you dare to call me unless it's an emergency - a _real_ emergency this time."

"Come on, Joe, don't-!"

But the room was empty, Joe gone in a flash of darkness. Jackie gave out a long, desperate whine and fell back on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

_You've really messed up this time, girl. _

_First break a perfectly good and decent heart, then drive your sister away one the eve of your birthday. Well done. _

Her usual way of coping with this kind of stuff, would have been to ingest an insane amount of alcohol and have crazy wild sex with a tall and dark stranger.

But it was still dark outside, she was still drunk from the liquified unicorn and the only tall and dark stranger she could think about was Sam - and no way in Hell was she going to have sex with him again.

Too well did she remember the look in his eyes when she had left him. Broken, like shattered glass.

_I'm in love with you._

Fuck!

Jackie rolled to her side, shut her eyes to stop the tears from flowing. She gripped the pillow like her life depended on it, and eventually slipped into a restless sleep.

* * *

"Aren't you going to school?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Sam grumbled and turned to face the wall.

A short silence.

He was still in bed, even if it was way past the time he should've been out of the door an on his way to school. Dean - clearly not knowing how to come with this - was standing on the doorway, showing no intention of leaving Sam in peace, no matter how hard he tried to ignore Dean's presence.

"Seriously? You're skipping school?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Again, yes. I'm not feeling well."

He pulled the sheets up to his neck and tried to make Dean leave by the share force of his mind. It didn't work, of course.

"You sulking because the chick ditched you?" Dean asked after a short silence.

"It's none of your business, Dean." Sam managed, through his teeth.

"Just asking. As your brother." Dean noted. "Cause, you know, I haven't seen you missing school in… well, ever."

_Yeah, well, maybe because my heart has never been broken before_, Sam thought, but didn't say anything. Just waited in silence, for Dean to give up, which didn't happen.

"You know—" Dean began, but Sam interrupted him mind sentence.

"Just… just let me be alone, okay? Just go. _Please._"

Maybe it was the sheer desperation of his voice, maybe it was that Dean finally got it that if Sam was forced to talk about what had happen, he'd burst into tears, but finally - _finally_ \- he heard Dean leaving and the door closing and he was alone.

_Please, forgive me._

Jackie's last words to him played on his mind on repeat, and it felt like he couldn't breath, like every breath he took was an effort that took all he had.

A broken heart.

Now he finally understood why it was called that. For that's how it felt. The constant ache in his chest, like something sharp had been stuck in the muscle of his heart, tearing it apart with every beat.

_Stupid, so fucking stupid of you_. He thought. _Idiot!_ _You should've known a girl like that would want nothing to do with you in the end._

A girl lirl like what, though?

The truth was, he knew pretty much nothing about Jackie. Not her last name, not her age (technically eighteen, but what was that even supposed to mean?), and not even if she was human at all. She had said She wasn't a 'dating kind of a girl', that She was a one of a kind, and deep in his chest where his heart made desperate attempt to try and keep beating, he knew that was the only thing that mattered.

She was one of a kind, and somehow, not even knowing what he did wrong, he had managed to ruin everything.

As he stared at the wall and bit his lip until he tasted blood, Sam knew that She was gone and he was alone and there was nothing he, or Dean or _anyone_ could do about it.

* * *

After three days Dean had had enough.

Skipping one day of school? Fine - even if it wasn't on Sam's character, he could sill let it pass. But skipping _three? _That was not cool. Not for Sam. Not for the Genius of a little brother that he had always been. Not Cool at all, because Dean knew exactly just how much Sam had worked for it, just how much that kid loved school (something Dean had never understood, really.)

So, after the third day of watching Sam moping around, looking like a dog are his homework, smelling like rotten cheese (trying in vain to force him into the shower), and hardly eating at all, Dean lost it.

"Dude, this has to stop!"

Sam - Who had stumbled into the kitchen area to pour himself some coffee - gave him an icy look.

"What? Am I not allowed to be sick?"

That was his latest excuse. That he had caught a stomach bug - yeah, right.

"Just save it." Dean snapped. "I get it that you're upset because that chick ditched you—"

"Hey—!"

"— but shit happens! The world is full of other hot girls, but you're not getting any of them if you stop showering!"

That earned a cold stare from Sam, and he placed his coffee mug on the table.

"Fine, I'll take a shower." He replied after a small eternity.

"Well about Damn time." Dean crossed his arms, and leaned on the wall. "You smell like feet."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"And after you've showered, we're going for a ride." Dean continued.

"A ride? What for?"

"You'll see." Dean stated. "Shower. _Now_. I'll see you outside."

After a 20 minute drive across the town, leaving behind the Shady neighborhood where their rented apartment was, arriving into a much nicer part of the town, Dean stopped the car in front of a very expensive looking hotel.

The car ride had been quiet, now not only Sam sulking, but Dean too - gripping the wheel with silent aggression, pointedly not saying a word to his brother. Not that Sam cared, either way. He had only agreed to come with Dean, because in his current state of mind he felt too grim even to pick a fight,

"Why are we here?" Sam asked, after the car came to halt, and gave Dean a suspicious look.

"Take a guess."

Sam eyed the hotel. Everything about it said money, luxury and class - as much as anything in this shithole of a town could say, and immediately Sam thought of Jackie. (Not that he hadn't been thinking about her as it was.)

Jackie.

Her tiny waist in his hands, her breath on his neck, the smell of cinnamon and roses in her hair as he kissed her. The way her eyes filled with shadows when they stood side by side by a fresh grave and he tasted tequila on his lips.

But also.

The way she had left him standing in the bathroom, his jeans half way on, tasting Jackie on his lips, feeling the heat of her body on every part of his skin, his heart ripped out of his chest and stomped on the floor with her three inch heels.

"No." Sam said, turning his eyes to Dean. "No way."

"She's staying at the room 317."

"How did you even find out?"

"Come on. We're in the business of knowing things."

"No - we are in the business of killing things."

"Mostly that's the same." Dean shrugged.

"Not in this case, I hope." Sam muttered under his breath, taking another look at the hotel across the street.

Knowing Jackie was in there, so close (he had been so sure she'd left the city by now), made him feel more conflicted than ever.

Yes - he was devastated that it was over between them. He was heartbroken, to the every meaning of that Word. He ached for Jackie like one aches to breath when suffocating, he needed her touch like it was a drug for an addict.

But still. Had he not sworn to leave all of this behind and move to Stanford for a great and blissfully normal life? Had he not sworn to escape all this - the hunter's life, the supernatural stuff, all the monsters and demons and ghosts and ghouls and clowns that kill people and so on - not that Jackie was any of those things, but there was no denying that she was no ordinary girl.

Having Jackie for a girlfriend would mean a life he had never imagined for himself. It would mean giving up the normality he wanted more than anything.

Or at least, had wanted more than anything, before meeting Jackie.

Now, he didn't know what he wanted anymore, but he knew he _needed_ her like he needed oxygen, and it had only gotten worse during these three days he had tried to forget her.

He turned back to Dean, and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Dude, I _can't!_ \- she left me!" He managed, even if saying it out loud felt like ripping open his chest.

But Dean was seemingly unaffected, his voice stern and determined.

"Yeah, well. Either you go there and work it out, or you get over it and start living again. Or both. I've had enough of this. I want my brother back."

"Dean, come on—-"

"Go!"

"But—"

"No buts! Go!"

Sam stared at Dean for a couple of heartbeats, but he didn't even blink.

"Room 317." Was all he said. "I'll wait up."

Sam didn't reply anything to that, just gave an annoyed sigh and stepped out of the car.


End file.
